My little sonic: Friendship is unleashed
by mistythehedgehogsonicfan
Summary: Sonic was battling eggman, when he gets tricked. Luckily, sonic used chaos control to take the emeralds whith him. Sonic lands in a...world of talking ponies? Learning friendship, a new rival,New enemies, and new transformations, is what sonic will face in ponyville. But someone old as time seeks revenge on the blue blur. Who is it? Will sonic make it home? RATED T TO be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey**__ everyone/everybody!__** It's nice to see you all! My name is Misty the hedgehog. Enjoy my story!**_

_**Sonic: all rights go to Sega and hasbro.**_

_**Prologue:**_

_**Eggman: gah! It's sonic!**_

_**Sonic dodged all the missiles and spin dashed through hundreds of robots.**_

_**Sonic: heh! Too easy!**_

_**Eggman: Then take THIS hedgehog!**_

_**Eggman came out whith a huge robot attached to his mobile. The robot held out an arm. It started to suck sonic in!**_

_**Sonic: whoa! (Starts running)**_

_**The force increased. It slowly started pulling sonic in.**_

**_sonic: one thing left!_**

**_Sonic concentrated. The chaos emeralds circled around. His quills pointed up, and his fur turned blond. He was super sonic! Sonic flew at blinding speed at the robot. Yellow streaks flashed everywhere. The robot exploded, sending eggman flying. Sonic landed in front of him and smirked. _**

**_Sonic: got anymore ideas eggy?_**

**_Eggman: nothing but... THIS!_**

**_Eggman hit a button. A glass cylinder surrounded sonic._**

**_Super sonic: hey!_**

**_Sonic tried to break free. The glass didn't shatter._**

**_Eggman: ho ho ho! I shall have the chaos emeralds, and you shall be thrown through space!_**

**_Sonic: in that case, (light surrounds him and he puts hand on glass) CHAOS CONTROL!_**

**_Eggman: no!_**

**_Sonic disappeared. There wasn't anything there._**

**_Eggman: that pesky hedgehog! I'll never find those emeralds now!_**

**_Well? How was it? That was just the prologue! See y'all next time!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone. This is Misty! I recently read a review from a guest saying "dude, go back to third grade!" When I read that, I became dark misty! First, I'm a dudette, second, that was just the beginning! This story is going to be crazy! If you are not a Sonic or 'll fan, don't read! And stop sending reviews like that!

Rainbow Dash: yeah! And say it to our face! Oh, and we all know the characters and settings belong to Sega and Hasbro.

PONYVILLE...

BOOM!

Rainbow Dash created a Sonic rainboom. She flew over the skies of ponyville. She skidded to a stop in front of twilight sparkle.

Rainbow Dash: (panting) how did I do?

Twilight: (shocked) amazing! You seem to be getting faster!

Rainbow Dash: faster?! That. Is. SO AWSOME!

Twilight: why don't we get some hay shakes? My treat!

The two trotted to the cupcakes bakery. They walked out, whith one each.

Rainbow: sigh...

Twilight: what's the face?

Rainbow: (looks up) what face?

Twilight: c'mon rainbow, I know you! Do you want to talk about it?

Rainbow; I'm fine, honest.

Twilight shrugged.

Rainbow:(thinking) only that I'm the only one who's fast in all of equestria! She wouldn't understand. Hoping does! I want something exciting! It's been so long since anything exciting happened! I-

Pinkie: HEY RAINBOW DASH!

Pinkie hopped over to rainbow dash and pushed rainbows frown up.

Pinkie: Twilight told me you looked sad! So I

, Pinkie came to cheer you up! Cause, youknowhowihatesaddnessandithoughtwellduh!iamtheel ementoflaughterafterallso-

Rainbow Dash covered her ears. The agony! Make it stop!

Pinkie:ithoughtishould

Rainbow; PINKIE!

Pinkie: invite the wonderbolts to your party, yes dashie?

Rainbows eyes grew wide.

Rainbow: ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!

Pinkie: (giggling) I knew that would make you happy!

Rainbow Dash hugged pinkie.

Rainbow: OH MY GOSH! THANK YOU PINKIE!

Pinkie: your welcome! Did I tell you about the party I'm throwing?

Rainbow Dash flew off towards cupcake corner. She was so excited! The wonderbolts? This is here chance to join them! Suddenly, the sky filled whith rainbow colors.

Rainbow Dash: is pinkie doing fire works?

Seven orbs separated. A blue comet flew straight into the ever green forest, and caused an explosion.

KABOOM!

Rainbow Dash: what the hay was that?

TWILIGHTS VIEW...

Twilight set the last book on the shelf.

Twilight: There! All the books are organized!

KABOOM!

A force made twilight get thrown into the wall. All the books fell out.

Twilight: My books! (Groans) this is going to take weeks! I thought I told rainbow no more sonic rainboom today?!

Spike ran downstairs rubbing his eyes.

Spike: twilight? What's going on?

Twilight; probably rainbow.

Spike: that sounded too loud to be rainbow.

Twilight: hmmm, your right. I'll go see if the other girls saw or heard it.

Twilight stepped outside. Ponies were screaming and panicking.

Twilight: what's going on?

Random pony: oh the horror!It's the end of the world!

Rainbow Dash crashed into twilight.

Both: did you? Wait, you heard it too?!

Rainbow: something crashed in the evergreen forest!

Pinkie: really? I thought they were fireworks!

?: those were defiantly not fireworks pinkie!

Apejack joined.

Applejack: I was harvesting apples, when that whatever it is! Shook down all the apples!

Rarity: ruined my beauty sleep!

Twilight: where's flutterShy?

Fluttershy: (whispering) um.. right here. It scared all my friends away.

Rainbow Dash: (flies straight up and points to the forest) c'mon! Let's go see what it is! This is our chance for adventure!

Apple Jack: well, rainbow is right. I have been itching for adventure!

Fluttershy: not me.

Twilight: what are we waiting for? Let's go see!

Yay! Second done! Please review! I'll be so happy... OR ELSE!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! My story has reached 116 views... but 1 heartbreaking review. So, please send reviews! If I get 3 more, I'll continue. Also, in the next chapter, you have a chance of making an appearance! Just put your ponies name, powers, description,and life. Please REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 3: Im Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog

**Hey everyone! Thank you guests and galaxy sonic for the reviews! To answer your question galaxy sonic and others, your character just has to be from the world of equestria like a Griffin. It's going to be hard to push a Sonic character in, so sorry if that's what you were hoping!**

**Shadow: why can't I be in the story?!**

**Me: im New to this, so I'm starting out easy, and for revenge for when you tried to do chaos blast on me!**

**Shadow: fine... Nothing belongs to misty, but the idea. If she does say this is hers, I'll use chaos blast again.**

**Me; HEY!**

The girls galloped through the evergreen forest. This time, twilight was letting rainbow dash lead. Rainbow Dash stopped and pointed.

Rainbow: There! It landed there!

ALL: SWEET CELESTIA!

they all gaped at the huge Crater. Whatever made that, must have been falling really fast!

Rarity: Goodness! And I thought the explosion was big enough!

Twilight: what is that?

In the middle of the crater, something still, and blue was there. They all galloped/flew to it. They stared at it. What made it hard was all the dust. Rainbow Dash poked it.

Rainbow Dash: well, it's not a-

It twitched.

Fluttershy: it is alive! And ... it's a male hedgehog.

Twilight: but that's impossible! Nopony has ever seen a hedgehog this BIG and not to mention, blue !

Pinkie: yeah! Hedgehogs are so cute! They can roll into balls like this (curls in) and roll! Weee!

Pinkie rolled around them.

Apple Jack: it it should be taken to the hospital!

Twilight: right! Apple Jack, you carry it. Rainbow Dash, clear the road!

Rainbow: on it twilight! (Zooms off)

Twilight: rarity and fluttering, you two can help Apple Jack.

They all went to do their jobs. Later in ponyville hostible...

The doctor opened the door to the waiting room.

Doctor: (confused) it seems fine, whatever it is! It seemed to have had that happen before.

Twilight: thank you doctor.

The girls walked inside. On the bed (cleaned up) was the blue hedgehog.

All: wow!

It had quills pointed downward, gloves, shiny red shoes, and... whatever the stick things on his glove, and a peach tummy, and muzzle. They gathered around it. Nopony knew what to say.

Pinkie: I call it!

Twilight: what?

Pinkie: since its a hedgehog, wouldn't it make a great pet?!

Twilight: well...

Apple Jack: well, I say I get to keep it. Applebloom always wanted her own pet!

Twilight: but don't you two have Fiona?

Applejack: yeah, but she's my dog. I found her when she was a pup.

Rarity: sweetly belle would want it! And besides, I love it's color!

Twilight: now every-

Fluttershy: I think it would be happy to stay whith me.

Rainbow: fluttershy! You have tons of animals!

Twilight: well, this is a important discovery! I want to study it!

All: NO!

They all argued about who would get to keep it. Suddenly, it groaned.

Pinkie: ITS ALIVE!

Rainbow: we can see that!

It sat up and opened his eyes.

?: where am I? Am I dreaming? Why are there unicorns and Pegasus staring at me? What denomination am I in?!

all:(gasp) You can talk?!

?: yes, and I'm not really surprised that you can talk, I'm surprised that all of you are ponies!

Twilight: you asked what denomination, are you from another world?

?: yes. A world called mobia.

Pinkie: so your a hedgehog that was battling a egg shaped guy, who tricked you into getting into equestria?!

?: how did you-?!

Pinkie: lucky guess!

Twilight: how rude of us! I'm twilight sparkle.

Applejack:(tilts hat) howdy! Applejack!

Pinkie: jumps: Pinkie pie! And I love SMILES!

Rarity: rarity. I think I could make a good outfit for you!

Fluttershy: I'm f l shy.

?: it's ok! You don't need to be shy around Me!

Fluttershy: I'm fluttering.

Sonic: (thumps up) well I'm sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog! Fastest thing alive!

Rainbow: well, I'm rainbow dash, fastest flyer in equestria!

Pinkie: yeah! Rashid here can perform a Sonic rainboom!

Sonic: really? (Thinking) what's a Sonic rainboom? Is it like my sonic boom?

Sonic jumped out of bed.

Sonic: well, why don't we have a friendly race? Name the place , and I'll see you at the Finnish line!

Applejack: sonic, no offence but rain-

Rainbow: you are so on!

**_well! That's a rap for today! Sorry that it was short! I'm going to make like a longer one in the next chapter. Who will win? And review please! Last chance for characters! Thank you captain something? I can't remember. Thanks for the encouragement! I like your story!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! No one turned in a character, so I'll just continue the story. Who is really the fastest thing alive? Why is the title say the race and the powerful? Who am I talking to again?! Oh yeah. Twilight?**

**Twilight: Misty does not own Sega and Hasbro. It would be great though!**

**Me: completely agree whith you!**

Sonic stretched out his legs. Rainbow Dash flexed her wings.

Rainbow: you know, you still have time to give up and not be humiliated!

Sonic:heh! I could beat you running backwards!

Rainbow: yeah right! I could beat you ten seconds flat!

Spike lifted the flag. Everypony in ponyville Sat at the edge of their seats.

Spike: on your mark... get set... aww man, this is gonna be sweet!... GO!

The two took off. They looked at each other in surprise.

Rainbow: wow! Your pretty good!

Sonic: your not bad yourself!

They both dodged the trees in the evergreen forest. They soon passed Apple acres, still neck to neck. Sonic started to run... backwards?!

Sonic: hey dashie!

Rainbow: what?!

Sonic: your too slow!

Rainbow Dash: huh! It's been nice knowing you but... (cone appeared in front of her) see you later slowpoke!

To Sonics surprise, rainbow dash broke the sound color barrier, creating a Sonic rainboom.

BOOM!

Rainbow: ha! No one can beat my sonic rainboom!

BOOM!

Rainbow reached for the Finnish line then...

FLash!

Rainbow skidded to a stop at the same Time as sonic.

Sonic: well? Who won?

Twilight: it looked like a tie.

Both: What?!

Rainbow: There has to be a mistake!

Spike: (laughing) there is a mistake! There is a winner!

All: WHO?!

Spike showed them the photos.

#1: sonic crossing the Finnish line.

#2: sonic giving a thumbs up to the camera.

#3: sonic crossing again!

Pinkie:SONIC WON?!

all the ponies crowded around sonic, asking for autographs and questions. Rainbow Dash looked on, and flew up to a lonely cload.

Rainbow: I-i lost? I never lose! Who can beat my sonic rainboom?!

She tried to wipe a tear away.

Rainbow: no! Stop crying! Your cool and fast rainbow dash! But... why don't I feel it?

She let the tears fall. Sonic looked up. He jumped from cloud to cloud till he came to Rainbow Dash.

Sonic: hey dashie.

Rainbow:(gasp) how did you get up here?! Only Pegasus can walk on clouds!

Sonic: when you know the wind, then it's pretty easy. Why are you crying?

Rainbow: (dries tears) crying? I'm not crying! In fact, I'm completely fine!

Sonic gave a look of disbelief.

Rainbow: ok, I cried a little bit. It's just, I never lost a race before. You can beat my sonic rainboom, and can walk on clouds! Now I'm not the fastest anymore!

Sonic put an arm around rainbow.

Sonic: well, that sonic rainboom was cool, and your the fastest peguses. I can't change that.

Rainbow: you mean it?

Sonic: of course!

Rainbow Dash: (playfully punches arm) one of these days, I'm going to beat you!

Sonic:(laughing) keep dreaming! I'm 15 and I'm not slowing down!

(A/N just because it's Sonics anniversary, doesn't mean he's that age. For example, if we did the same to Mario, he would be really old!)

They both laughed and joined their friends. Rainbow Dash felt different . What was it?

Location: unknown.

?:so, is it agreed then?

?: yes, I'll do anything to get out.

?: but how will you get there? Your huge, and it'll take ages getting all of yourself there.

?: I will have to deliver myself piece by piece.

?: after you break out, the whole world will be at my mercy!

?: (carelessly) I don't care what you do to the world, but I want sonic. (Growling) he is going to suffer.

The mane 6 laughed.

Applejack: so how do you like ponyville?

Sonic: it's very peaceful. Reminds me of home when eggman isn't sending robots, or unleashing chaos.

Twilight: DISCORD?!

Sonic: um... no. He lives in the master emerald. If he gets angry, then he can destroy everything. He is normally good, and watches over the chaos I told you girls about.

Rainbow: it reminds me of this one time when-

snips: make way! The great and powerful trixie has returned!

snails: yeah!

Twilight used her magic to pick them up.

Twilight: trixie?

Rarity: ugh! That pony has a terrible sense of fashion!

Sonic: who?

Rainbow: trixie is this braggy unicorn who acts like she is better at magic than anyone. Twilight is actually the best!

Twilight: (blushes) where is she?

Snips: station square!

They raced off to the middle of ponyville. Trixie was performing tricks on the stage. She laid her eyes on twilight.

Trixie: ah! Twilight sparkle and her pathetic friends! Who is that blue rat whith you?

Sonic: why doesn't anyone understand that I'm a hedgehog?!

Trixie: this time, I challenge you to a magic duel!

Twilight jumped onto the stage. They started sending blasts of magic at each other. Soon trixie saw that she was about to be defeated.

Trixie: let me show you the great and powerful trixie' s power!

Trixie pulled out a blue, glowing emerald.

Sonic: a chaos emerald!

Rainbow: chaos what?

Sonic: (jumping onto the stage) no time to explain!

Trixie fired magic at it. A beam of electricity at twilight. Twilight stepped there frozen.

Sonic: TWILIGHT!

sonic jumped in front of twilight. The lightning struck him. Sonic glowed blue.

Sonic: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

The lightning stopped. Everyone gasped seeing not only sonic was alive, but he wasn't hurt and glowing a gold hue.

Trixie: How did you do that?! That as should have killed you!

Sonic: (smirking) I know more about the emerald than you do. Hand over the emerald, and things will be easier for you.

Trixie: Never!

Before anyone could blink, sonic had the chaos emerald.

Trixie: (thinking) who is this guy?! How did he do that?!

Sonic: (turns normal) trixie, what did you do whith this?

Trixie: I kinda used it on a star scorpion...

everybody:WHAT?!

A giant scorpion whith a star on its head screeched.

Sonic: oh man...

**well, there's a winner... midnight song! I will describe him, and add him in the next chapter. Sorry, but I have to take out the faster than rainbow dash part galaxy sonic. I'll still make you really fast though! See you guys next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone/everybody! In only 2 day (in my country) I have reached 1,000 views! I was going to do galaxysonic in appearance, but then I Received a review that had Dphan764 characters. I thought,"hey, why not to celebrate, I make a chapter just for them?!" This is taking place before sonic got to ponyville. Since I have 4 ponies, it's little harder. Does anyone like awsomecooljays stories? They are awesome! He sent me a review! (Read it in reviews) and Dphan764, thanks for the comment! Also, I don't have my computer on auto fix. It doesn't even have one! It is all done by hand in a notebook too. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Silver: we all know misty owns nothing, except for this one creature.**

A Pegasus Sat on a cloud,a female white pegasus with a couple of sky blue spots on her, normal wings, a cutie mark having a shield like shining armor's, but with a wind symbol in the middle,( RD eyes ) brown eyes, short and spikey mane and tail colored cobalt blue with a sky blue strip, and wore a light blue bandana with a snowflake at the middle-bottom around her neck. Another stallion Pegasus landed next to her.

Stallion:hey blue, I finished sky clearing, I found a great place for a date too!

Blue Angel: Really?! That's so AWSOME and sweet of you!

White phantom took in her smile. Her smile made her look radiant, an Angel straight from heaven. He was a stallion with a raven black mane and tail, icey blue eyes, white coat, pegasus, normal wings, the mane is DP's hairstyle, and a cutie mark with a wavy black background with light blue stars.

White phantom: And I heard Midnight song is doing the music!

Midnight was also a Pegasus who who is yellowish white with a sky blue mane with dark blue streaks and his cutie mark is a dj station. He was even named best DJ in all of equestria!

blue Angel: what are we waiting for? Let's go!

The two of them flew off together. They didn't know someone was watching them...

AT CUPCAKE CORNER...

White: Wow! Looks like Midnight was in a really good mood!

It looked like everypony was at the party. Everyone was dancing to the music. Midnight tapped a hoof to the beat, and turned up the volume. Midnight waved at them.

Midnight: hey guys! Nice to see you here!

Blue: laughing) everypony can't help dancing a bit to the music, midnight!

Midnight: That's what I want to hear!

White: (takes blues hoof) wanna dance?!

Blue: of course!

They both danced to the music midnight played. (Who doesn't like dj music now and then?!) Suddenly, everyone froze when they heard a roar.

Blue: what was that?!

Random pony: Everypony, RUN!

All the ponies started to scream and run. A 6 headed dragon was terrorizing ponyville!

Dragon: Grraaaahhhh!

Midnight: what should we do?! The mane 6 are at the canterlot wedding!

Blue: We are going to have to fight it!

Boys: WHAT?!

Blue: trust me. I have an idea! Midnight, play really loud music!

Midnight: alright!

Midnight turned the volume on his portable do stand, and turned on music. The loud music made the dragon cover all its ears.

Blue: ok, now for a tornado!

The three of them flew in a circle faster and faster. Midnight speed, blues control, and whites tornado cut, started to slice off heads. The heads kept trying to catch them.

White: (laughing) this is easy!

Midnight: QUIT CUTTING HEADS!

They stopped.

Blue: why?!

Midnight: CAUSE OF THAT!

They gawked. The 6 headed dragon, now had exactly 137 heads!

White: no way!

Blue: look out!

They dodged right when a head snapped at them.

White: we need to aim for the underbelly! That's always a weakspot for dragons!

Midnight: who is gonna distract him?

White: you can!

Midnight: yeah, good I- WHAT?!

White: (flies straight up) trust me!

Midnight: hey! Dragon! Over here!

Midnight made faces at the dragon. The Dragon swiped its tail at him. Luckily, it missed, but...

Midnight: MY DJ STATION!

Blue: (f lies at the underbelly) Now for the big finale!

She created a tornado, cutting into the dragons belly. She quickly flew away, before the dragon fell.

Midnight: We did it!

Blue: YES, YES YES! (pumping hooves)

white: aw man! I was about to do this awesome move!

Mayor:(puts medals on them) thank you ponies! Now let's applause for our new heroes!

Everypony cheered.

Mayor: and to thank you...

They gave them a dj STATION.

No d night: YES!

**Well! All done! Sorry that it's terrible. I am a little tired. Review please! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! Misty here! I feel so happy! I think this is my best one! Also, I'll do my best to male each chapter at least 1000 words long. Enjoy!

Pinkie: aw! I'm so happy your happy! I hope everyone else is smiling! Nothing belongs to misty. Hey, Mabey should make a song about it!

Misty: NO!

**Chapter 5: Chaos control!**

Graaaaagh!

The scorpion started to destroy everything in sight. Sonic jumped and did a homing attack.

Sonic: heh! Too easy! Aagh!

sonic bounced off the star scorpion.

Twilight: It can't be! It's not a star scorpion, It's Scorpios!

Sonic:(landing on his back and getting up.) The constellation?! Wow! Hey, shiny! Over here!

Scorpios turned its attention to sonic.

Sonic: come on! I'm ready! (Battle stance)

Scorpios screeched and leaped at him. Sonic stepped to the side.

Sonic: heh heh! Gotta go fast if you wanna catch me!

Twilight: sonic, stop playing! One sting, and your dead!

Rainbow: twilight.

Twilight; yes?

Rainbow: why did you remind the scorpion how to poisen?

Twilight:oh... I am such an egghead!

Applejack: we gotta help him! Not just stand here!

Sonic: no,no! You girls stay back!

Rainbow : now hold on A-

Twilight: wait girls, when sonic really needs us, then we help.

Sonic: (thinking) c'mon! How did I beat that robot whith extreme hard metal? Oh yeah! I'm going to need to use...

sonic concentrated. The chaos emerald glowed. In twilights house, the elements began to glow too. Sonic had a gold glow.

Sonic: the chaos emeralds power should crack this shrimp! CHAOS CONTROL!

Sonic appeared behind Scorpios. He gave the hardest punch he could muster.

CRACK!

Scorpios: SCREECH!

The scorpions hard covering began to crack. The pieces fell of. Scorpios wimpered and ran into the forest. Sonic stopped glowing.

Rainbow; . AWSOME!

Pinkie: VICTORY PARTY!

Fluttershy: I hope he will be ok...

Twilight: don't worry fluttershY, he will grow another one!

Sonic: he was pretty tough, but we both knew how it was gonna end!

Trixie: hah! You two may have won this time, but you will never beat the great, and powerful TRIXIE!

She made a puff of dust, and ran off.

Rarity: good riddance!

They all laughed.

Twilight: sonic, how did you get so much power? You couldn't have punched that hard by yourself!

Sonic: (shows chaos emerald) This is a chaos emerald there are seven of them. Each of the emerald s hold power beyond your imagination. So you can tell what you can do whith all of them.

Twilight: what can you do?

Sonic: travel through time and space, heal, and lots of other things. You can destroy, or bring peace to the universe if you wish.

Applejack: so they can't fall into the wrong hands!

Spike: it looks delicious!

Twilight: don't even think about it!

They laughed again.

Twilight: why are you here spike?

Spike: oh! The elements were acting strange! They started to glow, then I decided to get you!

Sonic: the elements?

Twilight: they are the elements of harmony. They are what makes up harmony and friendship.

Rainbow: mines loyalty!

Pinkie; tee hee! Laughter!

Rarity: generosity!

Applejack: honesty!

Fluttershy: (shyly) kindness.

Twilight: and magic! They helped us defeat discord and nightmare moon.

Sonic:who?!

Twilight: we'll explain later. Only the ponies who represent them, can use the elements.

Sonic: Cool! They sound similar to the emeralds! (Yawn) so, where am I gonna sleep?

Rainbow Dash: you can sleep at my house sonic!

Sonic: alright! I look forward to seeing it!

Rainbow Dash and sonic soon got to her home.

Sonic: wow! It looks amazing!

(Her house really does)

Rainbow: thanks!

Rainbow Dash got their cloud beds ready. Sonic jumped onto one and yawned.

Sonic: well, gnight dashie!

Rainbow: night sonic!

They both fell asleep. But in the middle of the night, rainbow couldn't sleep.

Rainbow: why can't I sleep?

She pushed her cloud a little closer to Sonics. She laid back down. She smiled one more time, and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sonic: hello everybody!**

**Rainbow Dash: and everypony!**

**Sonic: now you may be wondering where misty is, and why this chapter is called Saddness...**

**Rainbow: it's appropriate.**

**Sonic: Misty: right now, misty is wondering if she should continue.**

**Rainbow: why you ask? One word. Reviews!**

**Sonic: we thank awsomecooljays and others for their support, but a guest sent a review that broke mistys heart in two.**

**Rainbow: she deleted it. She knew people would say how bad it was, but... THAT WAS UNACCEPTABLE YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!**

**sonic: so we came to go over the rules an d how to get misty back! (By the way, her sister, choco is typing this for us! Misty is in the hospital)**

**Rainbow: NO swearing, or bad words. Misty is the rare kind who can't stand those!**

**Sonic: when you review, only put encouragement or how to make it better. If it is so terrible, then what is wrong whith it?!**

**Rainbow: we don't like bullies! If you want to say bad words to us, show your face and say it!**

**Sonic: and the reason why some of the stories are bad, is because misty didn't want anyone to worry but...**

**Rainbow: Misty might not live.**

**Sonics: we can't remember what it's called, (hard to pronounce)but she is only doing what she enjoys.**

**Rainbow: so please go easy on her. The doctors say she might have only a week to live.**

**Sonic: the last thing she wants before she dies, is people making fun of her.**

**Rainbow: so we might postpone the story. Choco will continue the story for her.**

**Sonic: bye! Pray for her, or whatever you do! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I Sat in the hospital bed wide awake. My friends and family around Me, waiting. None of us had slept. All 6 of my brother and sisters were there. My heart beated frantically, and my body was weak from worry. My sister showed me all of the reviews you all sent, making me smile. The doctors told me that there was something wrong whith my digestion system, and I was going to die. I sat there. My eyes staring blankly ahead. I did not expect death to come so soon. I kept praying. I blessed one of the doctors. The doctors had been arguing that they should give up on me, but one d doctor stood up for me. I have been taking the nastiest medicines, antibiotics, and x-rays. I have not eaten or drank anything for 3 weeks. A doctor (one who said they should give up on me) walked in. A look of astonishment was on his face. He said those words. Oh, those lovely words! "She is going to live. Her body is mending itself." Thank you all for prayers and concerns. Now God is healing my body, and I am able to eat soups and yogurt. (I gobbled it!) Now I feel the energy to make another chapter. My family said they were going to throw a party for me. After my family left to get everything ready for my return, what do you know? Sonic, the mane 6, the princesses, and even shadow and others came to see me! Tails said that it was shadows idea to come visit me. I hugged him and thanked him. He only said,"maria would want me to." But I felt that he did it, cause he has a kind heart inside.**

**Shadow: that's not true. I needed you alive, so I can have revenge on you for giving faker another roll.**

**Misty: whatever!pinkie insisted on hosting the party, so I agreed. of course, everything isn't mine.**

**Eggman: drat! I was hoping you were going to die!**

**Misty: when I am up, you are getting the biggest beating in your life!**

**Eggman: D : I'm dead.**

Rainbow: (: (yawn) time for cloud duty!

Rainbow Dash got up and stretched. She then flew to a full cloud and dipped herself a few times in the cloud.

Rainbow: ah! That felt great! I'm going to do it in 10 add-on no wait! 5 seconds flat!

Rainbow Dash zoomed through the skies. She blasted through tons of clouds. Finally, she finnished.

Rainbow: 10 seconds? TEN SECONDS?!

Normally, she would be happy whith ten seconds, but it wasn't enough. How in celestias name did he go faster than her?! Who can go faster than a Sonic rainboom?! She gritted her teeth. She will not have anyone go faster than her!

Rainbow: that's it. I am going to practice until I am faster than he is!

She started flying laps around ponyville. She kept trying to go faster. In ponyville, everyone was puzzled by rainbows strange behavior.

Applejack: what the hay is rainbow doing?!

Twilight: (confused) I don't know! After she clears the skies, she normally takes a nap. Not fly in circles!

Pinkie kept her eyes on rainbow dash. She kept turning her head, till it spun back around.

Pinkie: ugh! D: it's making my head hurt!

Rainbow started to fly faster. A cone shaped in front of her, and everything was flying.

Twilight: Is she crazy?! SHE IS GOING TO DO A SONIC RAINBOOM AND CREATE THE BIGGEST TORNADO IN EQUESTRIA!

Applejack: what are we going to do?! The tornado can destroy ponyville, and she's up too high to hear us!

Pinkie: Hey! Why don't we use your lasso?!

Applejack: your brilliant pinkie!

Pinkie: really?

Applejack swung her rope over her head. She waited and...

Applejack: GOTCHA! Woah!

Twilight: Applejack!

Twilight held onto Applejack, but she too started to lift from the ground.

Pinkie: wait for me! Wee!

The lifted into the sky at high speed. Twilight saw her chance and used her magic to grab rainbow.

Rainbow Dash: what's the big ideaaaaaaaaa!

All: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

The 4 of them started to fall. Rainbow couldn't fly whith all of the weight.

Applejack: well, it was nice knowing y'all.

Pinkie: gum anyone?

Rainbow: no thanks. We're falling.

They continued screaming, when something caught them. The world rushed past them, then it stopped.

?: you alright?

Applejack: thank goodness! Sonic!

Sonic set the girls down. Rainbow muttered something.

Rainbow: why did you girls stop me? I was busy, and I didn't need to be rescued! I could save us by myself!

T twilight: well, rainbow you couldn't whith three ponies dragging you, and you should thank sonic, (angrily) and we stopped you, cause you almost destroyed ponyville! What's your problem?!

Rainbow: you guys wouldn't understand! (Zooms off)

Twilight: SIGH. Sorry sonic, rainbow has been acting wierd lately, making me feel like a mom!

Applejack: and thanks for the rescue!

Sonic: your welcome! Try giving her time to cool off. She must have had a rough morning.

Whith that said, sonic took off at incredible speed.

Applejack: ya know, I could get used to having him here.

Twilight: what do you mean?

Applejack: (blushing) oh nothing!

Rainbow Dash flew across equestria.

Rainbow: I don't need to be saved! I'm rainbow dash! Fastest flyer in equestria! I'm the one who saves everypony!

Suddenly, a blue blur started running beside her.

Sonic: Hey dashie!

Rainbow: !

Rainbow few faster dodging trees. Sonic was still next to her, running backwards!

Sonic: so is this a race?!

Rainbow flew faster. A cone appeared in front of her.

Rainbow: Yes.

BOOM! She took off torward the canyon.

BOOM!

Sonic ran neck to neck whith her.

Sonic: a canyon huh? Sounds too easy!

Rainbow: wait until you see the land eels!

Sonic: land eels?

They raced I lb front of the eels nests. Rainbow dodged the eels by flying up and down. Sonic slid under all of them.

Sonic: heh! Too easy!

Rainbow: not bad! (Thinking) I need to learn those moves!

the rocks started to crumble. The boulders started to fall.

Sonic: woo hoo! Let's do this!

Rainbow Dash trembled a bit. She remembered last time.. (episode may the best pet win), but her pride got the best of her.

Rainbow: no! I'm not a cry filly!

They started to dodge boulders falling. Sonic had experienced dodging many times, so he dodged whith ease. Rainbow tried to dodge them, but one of them fell on her wing.

CRUNCH!

Rainbow: YOW!

Rainbow fell. She couldn't feel her wing! She tried to tug it out. Now rainbow didn't feel proud, She felt helpless, and scared.

Rainbow: SOMEPONY! HELP ME!

Rainbow waited. No one came. Sonic was far away. Why would he help her anyways? She acted rude to him... because of her pride.

Rainbow: it's no use I could be her. FOREVER!

Just thinking of that, made rainbow try to get her wing out of the boulder. Suddenly, something split th we rock.

Sckrash!

A figure picked her up, and ran at high speed. Rainbow looked up, her eyes wide.

Rainbow: Sonic?! You saved me?

Sonic: of course! Your my friend! I never leave a friend behind!

Rainbow: your... friend.

For some reason, rainbow felt at peace saying that. Soon, they were at twilights.

Twilight: sounds like you have a letter to write to princess celestia!

Rainbow: dear princess celestia, today, I learned that pride comes before fall. Pride can ruin friendships, and make things harder. Sincerely, rainbow dash.

Spike blew on it.

Sonic: why did you burn it?!

Spike: I didn't. I sent it to celestia!

Sonic: oh..

Everyone laughed.

Ok! Everyone review please! I'M SO HAPPY THAT I'M GONNA LIVE!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! (Yawn!) Sorry! I had a rough night. Yes, I am starting ocs. So you can put in what you want. And sorry about the long wait! I decides to take a break for a while. Good news, I am now out of the hospital! But, I can only eat organic food. I am also starting a new story! Applejack?**

**Applejack: this here isn't mistys characters. they belong to Sega and Hasbro.**

CHAPTER 10: THE CRUSADERS

Scootaloo: we need a way to earn our cutie marks TODAY!

Applebloom: but how can we?! We tried almost everything, and asked almost everypony!

Sweetly belle: (SIGH) I can't even do magic yet!

Scootaloo: I can't fly yet! What have we not tried?

BOOM!

The three of them ran to their window. They could only we a blue blur rush by.

Applebloom: (gasp!) What about fast cutie marks?!

Scootaloo: like rainbow dash? SWEET!

sweetly belle: let's go ask sonic!

Scootaloo: ye- wait, (confused) why not rainbow dash?

Sweetly belle: well, rainbow dash flies. Me and Applebloom don't have wings.

Scootaloo: but sonic can't fly!

Applebloom: c'mon girls! Let's go earn those cutie marks!

All 3:(High hoof) CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS GO!

the girls galloped out of their clubhouse. The blue blur just past them.

Scootaloo: hey son-

Zoom! (Runs past)

Applebloom: we were wondering-

ZOOM!(Runs past again)

Sweetly: let me handle this... SONIC!

The ground trembled from sweetly belle shouting. Sonic skidded to a halt.

Sonic: yes? You don't need to yell! By the time it reached me, it almost made me deaf!

Sweetly belle: sorry! We decided to ask you to help us get our cutie marks!

Sonic: what are cutie marks?

Scootaloo: when a pony finds their special talent, a picture of it appeares on your flank!

Sonic: I was wondering why everyone had those! So you want me to help you three find your talents?

Applebloom: specifically, teach us to run like you!

Sonic: um... well I can't really do that!

Sweetly: why not?

Sonic: it's complicated. It's like asking spike how to breath fire!

Applebloom: aw Apple muffins! But can you still help us?

Sonic: I uh...have plans! (Sweat drop)

Scootaloo: don't you dare try the I-have-plans-so-i-cant trick!

Sonic: why don't you ask rainbow? Or the other girls?

Scootaloo: girls, TICKLE HIM!

The crusaders pounced on him, and started to tickle him. Sonic laughed until he couldn't stand it anymore.

Sonic: ok! I surrender! Just stop!

The girls stopped.

Sonic: sooo what should we do first?

Applebloom: we don't know!

sonic:(stomach growls) well we can get something to eat first!

sweetly belle: (gasp!) Great idea! chief cutie marks!

Before sonic could blink, he was sitting down at a table, and the girls were trying to cook. Applebloom set a plate of a burnt chili dog in front of sonic.

Scootaloo: enjoy!

Sonic stared at the chili dog, then to the crusaders. They stared, smiling. Sonic took a small bite. His eyes watered, and then quickly ran to the kitchen.

Sonic: AAAAAA! MY MOUTHS ON FIRE!

Applebloom: do you think we put to much barbecue on it?

Sweetysweetly belle: uh oh!

Scootaloo: what?

Sweetly belle: (holds up a bottle of hot sauce) I think we put in the wrong one.

Sonic came back.

Sonic: I,um think we should think of something else!

Sorry for it being short! This ends part one. See you later!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everypony/everybody! I decided to go ahead and Finnish part 2. I got a new follower! Her name is Ashley Tigers (real name). I'm also glad everyone thought the hot sauce was funny! I have been trying to think of something funny! (Interesting fact about me. I can and enjoy eating lots of spicy food or spices) please put up ova! Let me put up a few shout outs before (reads list) AMY?!**

**Amy: (grins evilly) hello misty!**

**Misty:(gulp!) Any ways!**

**Awsomecooljays: thank you so much for the reviews :-D ! I'm a fan of your stories, so that means a lot to me.**

**Galaxysonic: Thanks for all of the encouragement! You helped me to keep writing!**

**SonicMx: You make me laugh! I love reading your reviews! Your stories are in my favorites!**

**Captainwsum9999: thanks for the ideas! Don't worry, I'll put in your idea! **

**And finally, thank you everypony else, including guests like wolf! You all are awesome!**

**Amy: nothing belongs to misty except the plot and dialogue. That means SONIC ISN'T HERE'S EITHER! **

**Misty: GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**The crusaders part 2**

The 4 of them Sat on a bench in the park. They tried almost everything, but no cutie mark appeared.

Scootaloo: (sigh) I better get back to the orphanage. See you guys later.

Scootaloo grabbed her scooter, and took off realLy fast surprising Sonic.

Sonic: Wow! She's really fast on that scooter!

Sweetly belle: even though she can't fly, she can use her wings to do ride really fast, and do tricks!

Sonic: hmm! That gives me an idea!

Sonic grabbed Scootaloo, Apple bloom, and sweetly belle, and raced to the nearest skateboarding, and scootering rink.

Sonic: ok scoots. Complete this whole thing!

Scootaloo:(points to small one) that one?

Sonic: no, (points to humongous skateboard hill) that one!

Sonic picked up Scootaloo and her scooter, and carried her to the top of the hill.

Sonic: now ride down, and do tricks!

Scootaloo: are you CRAZY?! I can't do that! I'm gonna die!

Sonic: trust me. And I'll be right beside you.

Scootaloo looked over the edge. Everything swam before her eyes, and she backed away, dizziliy.

Scootaloo: now I know why fluttershy doesn't fly so high up all the time!

She looked down one more time... then zoomed down. Sonic ran beside her.

Applebloom: Scootaloo, open your eyes!

Scootaloo opened her eyes. A smile started to stretch across her face.

Scootaloo: . !

She went so fast, that she didn't notice sonic jumping off, and watching her. Using her wings, she did 730 (a 360 but 2 times in a single turn), flips, and other amazing stunts. A crowd gathered and watched Scootaloo . Scootaloo diminished, by landing perfectly in front of her audience. The crowd cheered and stomped.

Sweetly belle: you were dashing Scootaloo!

Applebloom: that was the best you had ever done!

Scootaloo: thanks but I don't see how it could get my-

Sonic: cutie mark? Look!

Scootaloo looked at her flank. A cutie mark of a cool looking scooter whith fire blazed behind it, was there!

Scootaloo: I can't believe it! MY CUTIE MARK!

Applebloom: Wow! How did you know that was her special talent?!

Sonic: how you two described her, I thought that must be her talent. So, what are you good at Applebloom?

Scootaloo: well she has a knack for designing!

Sonic: like rarity?

Scootaloo: no, like wall papering!

Sonic: be right back!

Before anyone drew in a breath, sonic had built a small wooden house.

Sonic: ok Apple bloom, fix up this house in 1 minute.

Apple bloom: Kay!

In only 20 seconds, she was done.

Apple bloom: done !

Sonic: Wow! Talk about speed!

They walked into the house. It had couches, beds, a kitchen a tea, and a window, looking toward a calm river. The wallpaper sparkled gold.

Scootaloo:...woah!

Sonic: this is the best I had ever seen! Scootaloo was right!

Applebloom looked at her flank. A cutie mark of wallpaper whith red apples on it was there.

Apple bloom: I FINALLY GOT MY CUTIE MARK! I FINALLY GOT MY CUTIE MARK!

sweetly belle: I'm happy for you, but what about me?

Sonic: are you a good singer? Your voice is beautiful!

Apple bloom: yep! She is good at singing, but is a little loud.

Sonic: perfect! Then c'mon!

Before the girls could think, sweetly belle was on a stage whith sonic.

Sonic: (shows her lyrics) try singing this to the music.

Sweetly belle: ok...

Sonic pulled out a blue guitar. He started to play ... (surprise!) Endless possibility! (I love this song! And remember, it's not mine.)

Sweetly belle: um... _TThis is my escape  
I'm runnin' through this world  
And I'm not lookin' back  
'Cuz I know I can go  
Where no one's ever gone  
And I'm not lookin' back_

sweetly belle started to feel nervous as ponies stopped and gathered to hear her sing, but her friends waved , encouraging her.

But how will I know when I get there?  
And how will I know when to leave?  
We've all got to start from somewhere  
It's like that for me  
The possibilities are  
Never-ending

[Chorus sonic joins in)  
I see it  
I see it  
And now it's  
All within my reach  
(Endless Possibilities)  
I see it!  
I see it now!  
It's always  
Been inside of me  
(And now I feel so free)  
(Endless Possibility)

And so I'll carry on  
My time to shine has come  
I feel it!  
As fast as I can go  
Straight to the top I know  
You'll see it!  
So please wake me up when I get there  
It feels like I'm lost in a dream  
I know in my heart that it's my time  
And I already see  
The possibilities are  
Never-ending

The ponies started cheering.

[Chorus]  
I see it  
I see it  
And now it's  
All within my reach  
(Endless Possibilities)  
I see it!  
I see it now!  
It's always  
Been inside of me  
(And now I feel so free)

(Endless Possibility)!

(A/N this isn't all of the song, but it's hard to put down)

Right then, a cutie mark of a heart, whith notes appeared on her flank.

Sweetly belle: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU HANK YOU!

Sonic: your welcome girls! It was fun!

Scootaloo: and to thank you, here's another chili dog!

They gave sonic a perfect looking chili dog. Sonic stuffed the whole thing in his his mouth. His eyes watered and he blew fire. He then ran out.

Apple bloom: what happened?

Sweetly belle: uh oh!

Scootaloo: what?

Sweetly belle: (holds up hot sauce) we put on the wrong one... again!

Well! That's it for now! Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok IPHey everyone! just a heads up, this story is magic duel, just with sonic in it. All of the previous chapter happened right before this. So just letting ya know! And my apologies to the awesomecooljay. I think my chapter did sound similar to yours! I guess I still had it on my mind... but anyways, remember guys like theguyfromminecraft, I am a fan of awsomecooljays, I still had the idea imprinted on my mind, but it is different! And this is my first story (not bad huh?) And already, I got new followers! And 5,234 views! To celebrate that, you guys get to decide on what should happen next! Either discord returns, another fan bonus story, or sonic meets someone. Put your vote in reviews! here are the shout outs!**

**Captainawsome999: thanks again! I appreciate it!**

**Galaxy sonic: thanks for reading so far! And I can't wait to see the rest of your story!**

**Ashley Tigers: your welcome! I loved your idea that you told me about!**

**Glimpse the hedgehog: glad your enjoying it! And yes, SONIC RULES! But... I'm a big mlp fan too.**

**Awsomecooljay: you are awsomecool! I can't wait to hear about your next story!**

**Trixie: the great, and powerful trixie, decrees that misty owns nothing!**

Magic duel

A mysterious hooded unicorn trotted through the howling wind and rain. It slammed open a door to its destination. She/he began rummaging around. Looking for something. Picking up a zebra skull, and old spell books. Suddenly, someone lit a candle. A pony whith a braided mane, and wore strange clothes stepped out of the darkness.

Shopkeeper: May I help you traveler? Something drew you to my shop, something powerful!

The unicorn pointed at a glass case, whith a black and red amulet, with an evil looking unicorn on it.

Shopkeeper: ah! You have a keen eye! The alicorn amulet is the most powerful, and mysterious of charms!

The unicorn reached for it, but the shopkeeper stepped in her way.

Shopkeeper: I'm sorry, the amulet is too dangerous!

The unicorn threw down a bag of gold. The shopkeeper inspected it.

Shopkeeper: would you like a gift wrap?

The mare walked toward the amulet. An evil smile reflected on the glass.

At fluttershys cottage, fluttqering was comforting her "scared" animals. Twilight was in charge of the entertainment, for princess celestias friends visit from saddle Arabia. Sonic and spike watched.

Fluttershy: it's ok little friends, Twilight will be very careful. (Turns to twilight in a threatening voice) if anything happens to them twilight, so help me!

Spike pushed in between them.

Spike: don't worry fluttershy! Twilights magic has gotten better since she made paperback and me into a giant snowball!(winter wrap up)

Sonic: I gotta hear about that!

Twilight blushed.

Fluttershy: of course! Twilights great at magic! I just don't want them scared! Oh, look how scared they are!

the animals chatted exitedly. Twilightconcentrated on the animals. A pink aura surrounded the excited creatures, and lifted them into the air, performing stunts and tricks. Fluttershy started to chew her hoods and covered her eyes . Finally, Twilight lowered them. The animals jumped around twilight, clearly begging to do it again.

Twilight: that's it little ones! We can do more later if fluttering agrees!

All the animals rushed over to fluttering.

Sonic: Wow twilight, it seems like everyday, your magic is improving!

Twilight: Thanks sonic! I've-

Rainbow Dash: TWILIGHT!

Rainbow Dash ran into twilight.

Sonic: yo, what's the rush dash?

Rainbow: TWILIGHT,sonic, come quick!

In ponyville, a mysterious mare was confronting rarity. The mare blasted rarity, putting a brown dress on her.

Rarity: you beast! This shade of brown is to be only used for accents!

Rarity fainted, but luckily, applejack caught her, and trotted off whith pinkie followings.

Pinkie: quick Apple Jack, we need need to get some nice soothing pink on her, STATS!

Twilight ,sonic,and spike stepped in.

sonic: what's going on?

Mare: well well, if it isn't sonic and-

The mare threw off her hood.

Trixie: (eyes flash red) twilight sparkle!

Twilight: (gasp) Trixie!

Spike: what's she doing here?

Rainbow: you call that great and powerful?

Sonic: Rainbow, look out!

Trixie blasted red magic at rainbow dash. One of her wings was enlarged, causing her to crash into things.

Snips: Wow! She's rainbow wobble now!

Snails: nice going trixie!

Trixie: you two! (Blast magic)

Snips: hey! What happened?!

Snails: get off of me!

Trixie had made their horns connect, and they desperately tried to get away.

Twilight: stop it trixie!

Sonic: what's up with you?!

Trixie: what's up with me?!

Trixie made a hologram appear, showing a scene of twilight and an ursa minor.

Trixie: first, twilight embarrassed me in ponyville.

Another scene appeared of sonic fighting Scorpios.

Trixie: then, sonic officially embarrassed me in all of equestria! Everywhere I went, ponies laugh ed at me!

Another flashback showed her wagon having been vandalized, dirtied with thrown tomatoes and eggs and the picture of a crudely drawn Ursa minor, complete with baby bottle, as well as an "X" across her own symbol on the wagon. In the next flashback, a group of ponies laughs at her as she tries to perform her "teleportation spell" to run away. Another flashback showed tricks working on a rock farm whith pinkies dad in it.

Trixie: and I had to work on a rock farm farm just to make a living! A ROCK FARM!

Pinkie: hey! Your lucky a rock farm took the likes of you!

Trixie made a mouse cursor appear, and take off pinkies muzzle.

Twilight: that's enough trixie!

We have unfinished business! You and me. A magic duel! Winner stays, loser leaves ponyville (eyes flash) FOREVER!

Twilight: forget it! I would never make a deal like that!

Trixie: very well!

Trixie rolled spike into a basketball, and turned twilights house upside down. Owlicios tried to grab all of the falling books. Twilight looked around at what was happening to her friends.

Twilight: fine.

Trixie changed everyone back, save for pinkie.

Pinkie:(points to face) hmmMM!

sonic and the others backed away. The two unicorns stared at each other, preparing to duel.

Trixie: Draw!

Trixie threw a cart full of Apple's at the crowd. The crowd ran, and shoeshine tripped. She gasped as the cart hurled toward her. Sonic was about to run out, when he saw twilight use her magic (with great difficulty) and put the cart and barrels of Apple's down. Trixie fired pies at twilight. Twilight thought for a few seconds, then made a parasite appear. The tiny bug ate the pies, and burned out another parasprite. Twilight made them disappear. Trixie then made snow appear. Twilight used a heat spell, melting the snow. She then made a mustache appear on trickier, making everypony laugh. She sniped off the mustache.

**Trixie**: Snips, Snails, step forward!

**Snips**: Wh- what is it, oh Great and P-P-Powerful Trixie?

Trixie shot magic at the two. The fillies lifted higher into the air, and was engulfed whith red light. Everyone gasped in shock, as a baby snips, and an old snails lowered down.

Twilight:An age spell? But- how could you do an age spell? That's only for the highest level unicorns!

Trixie: well twilight? You give up?

Twilight concentrated, and lifted snips and snails into the air. A bright, purple light started to shine.

Spike: c'mon twilight!

Twilight gave one burst of magic, then collapsed.

Trixie: Trixie _is_ the highest level unicorn! [laughs] And now it's time for _you_ to _leave_ Ponyville! FOREVER!

Twilights friends stepped in front of twilight.

Apple Jack: that's enough trixie!

Rarity: you proved your point, but you can't possibly expect twilight to leave ponyville!

Trixie: you fools!

Trixie used her magic to lift twilight.

Sonic: That's it! Let her go!

Sonic ran toward trixie. Suddenly, the evil mares eyes turned pure black. She shot black magic, chocking, and lifting sonic. Her voice dripped whith poisen.

Trixie: I would have prefered to kill you here hedgehog, but not now.

Sonic: (thinking) something's wrong whith her. Even trixie wouldn't go that far! Something is corrupting her.

Suddenly, her eyes became normal and she threw twilight and sonic. Twilight landed on her back, and sonic faceplanted. A glass dome appeared, and lowered over ponyville, making it impossible to get in,or out. Their friends raced to the edge. Twilight made a sighn not to worry. The two of them then ran toward the evergreen forest.

Pinkie: COMMERCIAL TIME!

Misty: what?! We don't have commercials in stories! There's not even tv in equestria!

Pinkie: I know! I just wanted an excuse for a break!

Misty: wait, how did you get your mouth back? AND HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY HOUSE?!

Pinkie: easy! Through the front door silly! And there's endless possibilities in stories!

Misty: but... you... I... never mind. It's back to the story now!

Pinkie: wait! Before my muzzle disappears, fhvichcytdutxtcihvkhvhuhtdsr see tfyggyiugiivhvhj it fees f2fB-) hmm B-) fdserthhgffhjhggffghh! (Dissapears)

Misty: I don't know how that happened, or how...pinkie...strangely...got...here...but let's just get back to the story!

Choco: pinkie was saying that she had a vote for the next chapter!

Misty: HOW IN EQUESTRIA DID YOU UNDERSTAND PINKIE PIE!

back to the story...

Twilight concentrated on a flower. Finally, it became a blossom... then opened again.

Twilight: (grouns) how could trixie know such advances magic?

Sonic: beats me. But she also seemed way evil too! I wonder how she came to be like that?

Twilight: your right. Something is off about her. She can't have gotten so good in such a short time! Without Spike, I can't get a message to the Princess in Saddle Arabia, so who else do I know who understands strange and powerful magic?

(Tribal music)

**Zecora**: Your tale of woe upsets me so. No wonder you're dour, it's an abuse of power!

!**Twilight Sparkle**: I don't know what to do, Zecora. I feel like I've abandoned my friends. But I can't take her on horn-to-horn!

Sonic: and with magic like that, and without the chaos emeralds, I could fight her forever!

!**Zecora**: [sips] If you two train with me, so good you'll be, I'll show you the way to make sure she won't stay.

**Twilight Sparkle**: _You'll_ train me in magic?

Sonic:but she was doing _age_ spells, _weather_ spells, you name it!

Sonic accidentally spilt zecoras tea.

**Zecora**: When it comes to magic, it would be tragic if somepony licked me, (makes tea appear in her cup)especially Trixie.

**Twilight Sparkle**: You really think we can beat her?

**Zecora**: Mm-hm.(nods)

**Twilight Sparkle**: Okay, when do we start? (Spills zecoras tea)

In ponyville, trixie was bossing everyone. Without twilight or sonic, no one could stop her.

Trixie: you two! Hurry up with my throne!

Mr and Mrs cake pushed a throne past Trixie.

Trixie: (thinking) how long will this go on?

A cold,dark voice answered her in her head.

?: as I told you. Force is the only way to being loved.

Trixie: but was that necessary? I mean threatening sonic that way? He was only protecting twilight!

?: have you forgotten what they have done to you? They embarrassed you, made you a laughing stock! When I found you, you we're alone. Then, I showed you a way to have great power and control!

Trixie: control? Yeah right! You also made me let you inside of me! When you took over, I felt like I was dying!

?: one day, it will be painless. For now, enjoy your power. I almost used my whole energy to save you.

Trixie: (SIGH) I guess your right about that.

?: as long as you have the amulet, you will stay powerful.

Trixie stopped talking to the voice. She turned to Apple Jack, who was squashing apples.

Trixie: you! How long until my apple facial?!

Applejack: forget it trixie! Im not doing anything till you let sonic and twilight come home!

Trixie started to tickle herbwhith feathers. (Heads up! Im making names bold from this point on!)

Apple jack:laughs uncontrollably] Okay, I'll do it! Just make it stop! Hoo![crash]

**Trixie**: I thought I told you to dance!

Trixie blasted magic at pinkie, forcing her to dance. In the corner, rarity was sewing banners of Trixie.

**Rarity**: Oh, Trixie's cruel magic is ruining Ponyville. Ow! [Pokes hoof and whines] Oh, somepony has to help us!

[tribal music]

**Zecora**: Ah, no noise, no sound, no din, no fuss must interfere with your focus. Unlearn what you have learned. Only then can victory be earned.

**Twilight Sparkle**: [grunts]

**Trixie**: [echoing] Trixie _is_ the highest level unicorn! [laughs]

Twilight fell into the water dropping the bubbles.

**Zecora**: There is much, much that I can teach, but the answer you need may still be out of reach.

**Twilight Sparkle**: I'm sorry, Zecora. I'm trying my best, but... I can't stop thinking about Trixie. There was something different about her. It's like she's gone from high and mighty to mean and nasty.

**Sonic: **And how is this getting us anywhere?! And twilight is right. Something is reall y wrong wrong whith trixie. I sensed corruption in her!

**Zecora**: Your thinking needs a readjust. Total concentration is a must.

Back in ponyville, everything went from bad to horrible. It was dark, and windy. Nopony was outside. The girls and spike were reading books, trying to find out how to beat trixie.

**Rarity**: Ugh, this really doesn't seem to be getting us _anywhere_.

**Pinkie Pie**: [muffled noises]

**Applejack**: I hear you, Pinkie. I can't find anything that describes the kind of magic Trixie's doin!

'.**Spike**: Ugh, there must be something! Twilight has every magic book there is.

!**Fluttershy**: [quietly] Um, I think I may have found something?

**Rarity**: Yes, it's time for us to consider our futures in this new Trixie-led Ponyville.

**Fluttershy**: [quietly] Um, this sounds an awful lot like Trixie's magic–

**Applejack**: She wants me to grow apples with no peels! Now how the hay am I supposed to do that?

**Fluttershy**: [quietly] Um, there's a picture here of that necklace–

**Pinkie Pie**: [muffled noises]

**Fluttershy**: [quietly] It's called the Alicorn Amulet, and whoever wears it is blessed with untold–

**Spike**: (snatches book)Hey, everypony, look! This book has a picture of Trixie's necklace! It's called the Alicorn Amulet, and whoever wears it is blessed with untold powers!

**Fluttershy**: [quietly] If you read a little further, you'll see–

**Rarity**: [reading] Even though it provides great power, it also corrupts the user!

**Fluttershy**: [quietly] Yes, but, um, you can't–

**Spike**: [reading] You can't just take the Alicorn Amulet off her neck, it has a magical lock! Trixie's the only pony who can take it off!

**Fluttershy**: [quietly] Maybe we could–

**Applejack**: We need to get this information to Twilight. She'll know what to do.

.**Fluttershy**: [quietly] But, ho-how–

**Rarity**: If any of us try to leave, Trixie's magical force field will tell her!

**Fluttershy**: [quietly] Maybe we should–

**Rainbow Dash**: I've got it! Trying to sneak past the force field would be impossible without help, but I know who's got the goods to get into those woods!

**Fluttershy**: [quietly] It-it must be–

**Rainbow Dash**: Fluttershy!

**Fluttershy**: _Whaaat_?![falls]

**Applejack**: What do you say, Fluttershy? Can you handle the mission?

**Fluttershy**: No! I'll crack under the pressure! I'll snap like a twig!

**Rainbow Dash**: Perfect! Fluttershy'll sneak out of Ponyville and find Twilight.

**Fluttershy**: But-but I–[thud]

The other ponies and spike put thier hands in, and looked at fluttershy.

**Fluttershy**: [teeth chattering] [sighs] Okay.(puts hoof in)

**Applejack**: Alright!

**Other ponies and Spike**: [general agreement]

**Rarity**: I know just the design for a dangerous mission outfit!

**Snips** and **Snails**: [grunts of exertion]

Snip and snails pulled trixies heavy wooden chariot, whithout wheels.

**Trixie**: Pull, you fools! [cracks whip] Somepony set off the magic force field, and Trixie intends to punish them!

**Snips**: [gasping] But... wouldn't it be faster if we had some... _wheels_?!

**Trixie**: The Great and Powerful Trixie doesn't trust wheels. Now pull faster!

**Snails**: [gasping] I'm telling ya, Snips, she's getting weirder and weirder![whip cracking]

**Snips** and **Snails**: [grunts of exertion]

**Trixie**: Stop! You there! What are you doing?!

[beaver chittering angrily] the beavers waked at the shield, holding a tree. Trixie rolled her eyes then let them through. She then made the chariot bigger and heavier.

**Snails**: Gah, why is she so mean to us?

**Snips**: Yeah! I miss the days when she was just a fraud![whip cracking

The beavers reached inside the tree hole and pulled out fluttershy. Fluttershy gasped and looked at her oitfit and around herself.

**Fluttershy**: Oh, oh dear! Rarity's dangerous mission outfit is ruined! Guess we'd better go back! [laughs nervously]

[beaver chittering][birds tweeting]

**Fluttershy**: Oh, okay, okay, you're right. I need to be brave and find Twilight.

[bird tweeting]

**Fluttershy**: Oh! Y-you found her?

[bird tweeting]

**Fluttershy**: She's in the Everfree Forest?

She ran back to the tree. The birds lifted fluttershy out, and carried her toward the forest.

**Fluttershy**: Oh, this _is_ me being brave! I wanna be brave at _home_, locked in my closet, with my teddy bear!

[tribal music]

**Fluttershy**: [sips]

**Twilight Sparkle**: I can't believe I didn't recognize the Alicorn Amulet!

**Fluttershy**: The more she uses it, the more it will corrupt her!

**Sonic: hehe! I knew she was bieng corrupted somehow!**

**Twilight Sparkle**: But how am I supposed to beat that amulet? My magic's not good enough!

**Zecora**: Twilight Sparkle, much work have you done. You learned all of my lessons; all but one. If Trixie's tricks have you in a fix, you must nix your magic and use the six.

**Twilight Sparkle**: Nix your magic, use the six... Nix your magic, use the six! Use the six! That's it! Zecora, you're a genius! Now we'll need to get you back inside Ponyville, Fluttershy.[scribbling]

**Trixie**: This better not be another false alarm, or the Great and Powerful Trixie will– [gasps] _You_!

Sonic,zecora,and twilight stood at the other side.

Trixie:[muffled] What's the matter, sonic the hedgehog and Twilight Sparkle? Not enjoying your exIle?!

Sonic:we know about the Alicorn Amulet. I know you cheated.

**Trixie**: Cheated? _Moi_? (Innocent look)

**Twilight Sparkle**: Yeah. And I thought you might wanna see what a _real_ magical amulet looks like. Zecora gave it to me. [muffled] It's from beyond the Everfree Forest, [normal] and it's way more powerful than your measly little Alicorn Amulet!

**Trixie**: Ha! Nothing's more powerful than the Alicorn Amulet! And nopony's more powerful than the Great and Powerful Trixie!

**Twilight Sparkle**: [muffled] Care to put your amulet where your mouth is? [normal] How about another duel?**Trixie**: [muffled] Why should I? I already beat you.

**Twilight Sparkle**: That's up to you! But I guess you'll never see the totally awesome magic from beyond the Everfree Forest. Come on, Zecora.

**Trixie**: Wait![poof]

Trixie made the shield dissapear.

**Trixie**: Okay, okay, you're on! A second duel.[thunder rumbles][lightning cracks][hoof stomps]

**Trixie**: Let's start with a simple age spell, shall we?

**Twilight Sparkle**: Let's.

**Trixie**: Snips, Snails.[poof]

**Baby Snips** and **Baby Snails**: [crying]

**Trixie**: An oldie, but a goodie, ha. Now, let's see what _your_ little charm can do.

**Twilight Sparkle**: No problem. Um, Applejack, Rarity? Could you help me, please?

**Applejack**: Huh?

**Rarity**: Huh?[scratching][magic zap]

In the mares place was 2 filly versions of them. Trixie was shocked, but then acted normal again.

**Trixie**: Oh, ho-hum. So you can do an age spell, big deal.

[magic zap][magic zap][magic zap][magic zap]

Each zap, twilight made diffrent age combinations of rarity and applejack. Trixie couldnt hide her shock.

**Trixie**: That's... That's impossible!

**Twilight Sparkle**: That's nothing![magic zap]

**Rainbow Dash**: Yow!

**Trixie**: How did you–

**Twilight Sparkle**: Duplication spell. Ever see _one_ pony play _ten_ instruments?[magic zap]

**Pinkie Pie**: [plays one-pony band]

**Trixie**: This... just can't be!

Twilight: wanna hear sonic with rainbows voice and rainbow whith sonics? (Magic zap)

Sonic:(rainbows voice) what the?!

Rainbow: (sonics) sweet!

**Twilight Sparkle**: Ooh, one more. I can turn a mare into a stallion!

**Male Applejack)**: (nervously) Eeyup.[magic zap]

**Twilight Sparkle**: Well, Trixie, looks like my amulet is more powerful than yours– Hey! Give it back!

**Trixie**: [laughs] With this amulet, I shall now rule all of Equestria![click][electricity sparking][click]

?: its a trap.

Trixie: i dont need you anymore!

Trixie tookoff the alicorn amulet. A black fog lifted out of her.

**Trixie**: Witness, my subjects. Gaze upon an ever greater and 'powerful-er' Trixie![lightning cracks]

**Trixie**: Hey! [coughs] I don't need that old Alicorn Amulet. I have _this_![weak electricity crackling]

She shot magic at rainbow.

**Rainbow Dash**: [laughs] Stop it! Tha-that tickles!

**Trixie**: Tickles?! That was supposed to make you writhe in agony! This amulet is defective! [zaps magic] Give mine back!

**Rainbow Dash**: Sorry. This is going back into hiding where it belongs.

**Twilight Sparkle**: By the way, Trixie, the amulet around your neck? It's one of Zecora's doorstops.[rock shattering]**Trixie**: [upset] But... how did you do those spells? Nopony can do those spells!

**Twilight Sparkle**: You're right. Not even me. Zecora taught me so much about magic while I was in exile. She even taught me when not to use it. My magic alone wasn't powerful enough to take on the Alicorn Amulet head to head, so _I needed to use a different kind of magic – the magic of friendship._ I also knew that the only pony who could get the amulet off your neck was you.

**Trixie**: But... what about the pony with the ten instruments? And sonkc and rainbow dashs voice?

Sonic: weve been practicing, pretty cool huh?!

Trixie: and the pony whith ten instruments?

**Twilight Sparkle**: That's not magic. That was just Pinkie Pie.

**Pinkie Pie**: [continues playing one-pony band]

The ponies cheeres for thier heroes. Later that night, all the ponies and the deligates from saddle arabia oohed and awed at twilights performance. Suddenly, fireworks shot out behind the animals.

Twilight and sonic: Trixie?!

Trixie: i came to apologize.I aated you and your s shorriy whI was wearing that Alicorn Amulet. I just couldn't control myself. You can forgive me, can't you?

Twilight: of course.

Sonic: you bet!

Trixie: oh good. Isnt the great and apologetic trixie the most wonderful pony you have ever seen?!

Both: rolls eyes.

Trixie: oh and sonic, be careful. Someone very dark and dangerous wants revenge on you.

Trixie ran off and faceplanted. Sonic Sonicand twilight looked at each other.

Sonic: who?!

Scene ends... PINKIE?!

pinkie: (angrynoises and points to face. Twilight makes mouth appear.

Pinkie: Gasp!

Wow! 3,810 words! Please review! I dont blam you if it was boring. Also, remmemberto vote the next chapter in reviews! Ill take a break until august 9th. Bye!


	13. Chapter 13

**hey everyone. Im sorry for the mistake! I accidently sent a chapter i already posted, so i deleted it. The winning vote is... fan story! But then i decided " why not make a whole story of it?" I will continue this story, but when i take a break, ill do my fan story. Anyways, enjoy! **

**Espio: nothing belongs to misty. All belongs to hasbro and sega.**

Tails typed really fast on his computer. Sonic was in another deminsion?! Eggman went too far this time! He glanced at the master emerald and knuckles.

Tails: Anything yet?

Knuckles: not yet. I guess sonic and the emeralds are really far away!

Amy: we cant give up yet! My sonic might be all alone, or in danger!

Tails: if i know sonic, he is fine. And he loves danger. If sonic hadn't used chaos control, eggman would have them, and it would be impossible to get sonic back!

Shadow: still looking for faker?

Tails: yes. We cant seem to find him, even whith the master emerald.

Amy: i cant wait to smash that eggman into pieces!

Tails: well, for now we need to-

Knuckles: I found him!

Everyone even shadow crowded around the emerald. The emerald showed an image of sonic. He smiled facing the wind.

Tails: he seems fine! And it looks like he found 2 chaos emeralds already!

A cyan pegasi whith a rainbow mane flew up to sonic.

Shadow: Hes in a pony world?! What a nightmare!

Sonic nodded and the 2 sped off. The 4 of them watched as sonic, and the pegasi ran/flew neck to neck.

Tails: wow! Someone is fast as sonic!

The pegasi flew faster, creating the edge of the sound barrier. She burst forward, leaving a rainbow trail. Sonic broke the sound barrier, and past the pegasi. They smiled and laughed.

Knuckles: at least hes ok! Amy? Why are you-

amy had her piko hammer clenched in her hand.

Amy: MY SONIC IS WHITH A GIRL PEGASUS, AND IM GOING TO MURDER HER! NOBODY TAKES MY SONIC AWAY! NOT EVEN MISTY!

SHADOW:who?

(Misty: for the millionth time amy, THAT WAS A FORGERY LETTER!)

The image of sonic faded away.

Tails: now i need to figure out how to get us to that world.

Knuckles: i can try asking the master emerald!

Knuckles turned to the master emerald.

Knuckles: Master emerald, we are grateful for showing our friend, that he is ok. Please show us how to get there!

An image showed mobius, and another world. They were orbiting, and they got next to each other at one point.

Knuckles: the master emerald says that world, and our world come very close at a certain time. Namely, in a few hours. We can use that chance to find sonic!

Tails: im going to build a teleporter.

Shadow: we only have a few hours.

Amy: this is tails, shadow! He can build anything in sonic speed!

Tails: then as sonic would say, lets do it,to it!

...

A robot sped back to eggmans base.

Robot: Doctor eggman, important information.

The robot played a recording of all that happened in tails workshop.

Eggman: a teleporter hm? That should be very useful to me! I can take over the other world, and eggmanland will finally come to be!

Decoe: but doctor, what about sonic?

Eggman: as long as he doesnt have the emeralds, i have a chance to collect them, and i will not fail!

Bocoe: doesnt he say that every time, even though he has the chaos emeralds?

Decoe: somehow, sonic is able to get them back!

Eggman: now all i need is a plan to get past those pipsqueaks, into the teleporter!

...

Tails joined the wires. He did it! He created a teleporter!

Amy: so when will we go?

Tails: when the planets are aligned, we will only have 3 minutes to get through the portal. If we dont, we wont have this chance in another 2 years!

Knuckles: hey guys! Looks like someones here!

They ran outside. A giant robot stood in front of them. It lifted its foot, ready to stomp on them.

Amy: Look out!

The heroes jumped out of the way. They began fighting the robot, when shadow saw someone familier sneak into the workshop.

Shadow: (thinking) the doctor? What is he up to? The teleporter!

Shadow yelled to the others.

Shadow: the doctor is getting into the shop! Ill handle the robot !

Tails,knuckles,and amy ran inside just in time, before eggman could flout into the portal (he was riding his eggmobile).

Tails: eggman!

Eggman: gr! How did you know?! Oh well. Hasta la bye bye pipsqueaks!

Eggman went into the portal. The portal began to close.

Knuckles: quick! Into the portal!

They jumped into the portal. Colors flashed around them, and images. Then, everything went black.

**well, looks like tails,amy,and knuckles made it! But eggman went through the portal too! Will they find sonic? What is eggman planning to do next?**

**Knuckles: REVIEW PLEASE! I dont want to flought around in darkness forever!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everybody! I had some freetime! Sooooo lets go!**

**Princess luna: this is not mistys work. Nothing belongs to her.**

**DISCORD RETURNS**

Tails led the small group, holding his chaos energy finder.

Tails: it says that an emerald is here.

Knuckles: i wish sonic hadn't been so careless, we've been walking all night!

Amy: sonic was only trying to save the world!

Knuckles: he acts like its a game.

Tails: stop it you two! We have to find the emerald!

?: you mean this emerald?!

They turned to find a pitch black alicorn. It held a green chaos emerald whith its magic. (No its not luna)

Alicorn: i need this emerald to get my revenge, and rule the universe!

Knuckles: hand it over!

Knuckles leaped at the alicorn, getting ready to punch him.

Alicorn: pathetic.

Knuckles went right through the alicorn and faceplanted.

Alicorn: at least bieng disembodied has its advantages.

Amy: disembodied?! Is he a ghost?

Tails: no, cause he is able to hold the emerald!

Alicorn: i recognize you three.

Knuckles: have we met before?

Alicorn: no actually, but you are from the same world as a certain blue hedgehog.

Amy: you know sonic?

Alicorn: any friends of sonic`s, is an enemy of mine!

The alicorn shot magic at them, before they could escape. They turned into statues.

Alicorn: at least they are out of the way! (Turns to statue of discord) now for you.

Pinkie: Go go go go go go gotta go fast!

Misty: PINKIE!

Pinkie: what? Its catchy!

Rainbow: well, it is!

Misty: how do y'all just somehow burst into my room?!

Pinkie: like i told you, through the front door silly dilly! And can we sing that song? Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaassssseee!

Misty: (sigh) ok, but be quick! I have a story to continue!

Rainbow: alright! _gotta go fast! Gotta go faster,faster, f-f- faster!_

Sonic: Moving at the speed of sound, I'm the quickest hedgehog around! Got ourselves a situation, Start getting a new location! Without any explanation, On top of relaxation!

Rainbow: cmon, twilight! Join in!

Twilight: fine... Go- Go- Go- Don't blink,Don't think,Just Go go go go G-g-g-g-go go!

Misty: ok, we're running out of time! Well, i might as well! Sonic, he's on the run.

Amy: sonic, hes number one!

Sonic: oh no!

Misty: this is getting wierd!

Tails:Sonic, he's coming next  
so watch out for Sonic X!

Fluttershy: um... Gotta go fast, gotta go faster  
faster faster fasterfasterfaster!

Applejack:Go go go go go go go go go!

Knuckles:Sooooniiiiic X!  
Gotta go fast!  
Gotta go faster faster fasterfaster

Everyone: Sonic X!

Misty: sorry about that everyone! I guess pinkie couldnt hold it in!

Pinkie: hold what in? Pie?

Rainbow: even though its mainly about sonic, its still cool!

Misty: (nervous laugh) hope this doesnt do any thing to get bad reviews! Now, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!

...

The 7 heroes (sonic and ponies) rode a train to canterlot. Twilight recieved a message from the princess, stating that Discord had escapped.

Twilight: I dont get it! Discord seems to be able to escape, no matter what!

Sonic: so describe this discord?

Twilight: hes a wierd creature that calls himeself the master of chaos. Last time, he tricked us to bieng the oppisite of our true selves!

Pinkie: Yeah! And he made yummy delicious chocolate milk rain all over the place without a single dollop of whipped cream to go with it anywhere in sight! _Not a single dollop_!

Sonic: wait, what? How does that have to do- never mind. Its pinkie pie.

Twilight: this is a very dangerous mission, sonic.

Sonic: Well, im just eager to fight bad guys!

Rarity: actually, we will find discord, and use the elements of harmony against him.

Sonic: aww man! And here I was hoping for some action!

Fluttershy: gasp! Where are the elements now?

Applejack: right here!

She pulled out the element of magic. It immediantly started glowing

Twilight: why does it keep glowing?

Sonic pulled out his red, and cyan chaos emerald. No glow.

Sonic: Its not the emeralds.

Rarity: My, those would look lovely on my new gown if they werent so powerful!

The train came to a stop. The heroes immediantly ran out to the castle. They didnt notice a pink butterfly, slip into the saddlebag whith the elements. Princess celestia and princess Luna were waiting for them.

Celestia: Welcome Twilight and friends. Is this the famous blue hedgehog?

Sonic: Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog!

Luna: We trust you brought the elements safely?

Twilight: yes. They are just in this-(looks in saddlebag) THEY'RE GONE!

Everyone gasped, and Rainbow dash hoofed faced.

Rainbow: COME ON! Now we have to hunt for Discord again!

The glass window of Discord came to life.

Discord: well if it isn't my favorite ponies! And you brought the blue rat too!

Sonic:why does everyone call me that?! Im a hedgehog! Hedge-Hog!

Discord: Its just so much fun seeing your enemies bieng annoyed!

Rainbow: quit the chit- chat Discord! Tell us where the elements are, or we coming after you!

Discord: Im looking forward to that! Ta ta everypony! (Dissapears)

Sonic: at least we get some excitement!

Rarity: sonic!

Sonic: what?

Pinkie:sonic, do you pinkie promise you will be careful?

Sonic: i promise. (Crosses fingers)

Pinkie: uncross all fingers.

Sonic uncrossed them. How did she know?

Pinkie: now say cross my heart,hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye, and do the motions.

Sonic: seriosly?!

Applejack: when pinkie says to promise, you'd better do it!

Sonic: fine! cross my heart,hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye! There! Happy?

Pinkie: (cheerfully) very happy!

Our heroes ran to the maze (well, sonic got there first). Discord was waiting.

Twilight: alright Disord, where are the elements?

Discord: i would tell you, but you have to find me first! No wings or horns!

Discord snapped making thier horns and wings dissapear.

Discord:and as for you rat-

Sonic: Hedgehog!

Discord: Whatever! You might not want to use your speed.

Sonic: I'll use my speed whenever i want to!

Discord: well, lets just say your friends are in a tight situation!

Sonic:wait, all of my pony friends are here, so that means the other guys are here too!

Applejack: your other friends?!

Discord dissapeared. Twilight turned to all of them.

Twilight: ok, pinkie and fluttershy, you two stick together.

Pinkie: okie dokie! We will stick together like Carmel on an apple! Doesnt that sound delish?!

Twilight: applejack and rarity, you two stay together.

Applejack: for Pete's sake!

Twilight: and r-

Rainbow: me and sonic wil stick together!

Twilight: fine. Be careful!

The 4 groups ran into the maze. Discord watched, and tossed the element of magic up and down.

Discord: (grinning) come and find me ponies, I'll be waiting!

**Well, thats a wrap! Sorry if it wasnt that great, i began to lose intrest. And I hope this chapter was at least pretty good! Why is Discord so eager for the ponies? Will Sonic save his friends? Be prepared for part 2 of A CHAOTIC SHOWDOWN**

**Discord: And please Review everypony! (Whispering) tell her that its terrible! That way, i can rule- i mean, you can stop this horrible story!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! I know, hasnt been that long! I was just so excited, and after playing a sonic game, and watching return of disharmoney mlp episodes, I'm ready! And thanks for ruining Discords other genius (not) plan!**

**Discord: If everybody said it was terrible, then the story wouldn't continue!**

**Misty: anyways, yeah. I wasn't inspired in the last chapter. So here we go!**

**Awsomecooljay: thanks for the comment.**

**Captainawsome999: thanks. I agree whith you. And its alright unknown, I still appreciate it! **

**And everyone is asking who is the black alicorn. Ill give you guys a clue. You wouldnt expect him, and he isn't from Sonic 06. (THAT WAS A HORRIBLE GAME!) **

**And to everybody, thanks! So, lets do this!**

**Discord: Nothing belongs to misty, it belongs to me!**

**Misty: (makes electric spear) your going to-**

We come to Twilight, still walking through the maze.

Twilight: If only I had my horn! Then I can teleport!

She suddenly saw the clearing.

Twilight: Yes!

She darted to the opening. Then, she saw something that struck sorrow and fear in her heart.

Twilight: NO! This cant be happening!

4 pony statues were there. Their expressions showed both fear, and surprise.

Twilight: this.. this cant be happening! (Tears form) Appejack, pinkie pie, Rarity, Fluttershy... wait!

She sniffed and wiped a tear away.

Twilight: Sonic and Rainbow aren't here, so they must be ok!

Her ear twitched picKing up a sound.

Twilight: Who's there? Show yourself!

Discord appeared, with a big grin on his face.

Discord: You finally made it! Did you see my new statues?

he snapped making Twilights horn appear. Twilight immediantly fired up her horn.

Twilight: DISCORD! You monster!

Discord: That's a little harsh, don't you think?

Twilight took a step toward discord, her horn glowing brighter every second.

Twilight: you killed my friends!

Discord: (laughing) oh Twilight, you know me better than that! They are still alive, only sleeping.

Twilight: sleeping?

She felt both relieved and confused. How is Discord so powerful?

Discord:they have nightmares, making them less resemble their elements. (Points to pinkie) right now, pinkie here is dreaming about bieng unable to make anypony laugh.

Discord held out the element of Laughter. It was dim, and gray.

Discord: and when all of you ponies are gone, and the elements are useless, I can finnally take equestria! (Laughs)

Twilight shot her magic missile. Discord flew out of the way. He smiled a toothy grin.

Discord: I should warn you Twilight Sparkle, my magic is stronger than last!

Twilight: well, mine is too! (Shoots another one)

Discord snapped. 4 ponies that looked exactly like Twilight appeared. Twilight shot magic at them, but they shot back, making her put up a force field. The copies copied her.

Discord: (laughs) these are copies of you! They have the same strength,speed,and magic as you.

The copies and Twilight got into the same battle stance.

...

Sonic: hey, isnt this where pinkie usually interrupts?

Misty: she turned into stone remmember?

Rainbow: we better get going! (Zooms out with sonic)

Misty: ah! Finnally! Peace,quiet, and a pinkie free-

Pinkie: HIYA THERE MISTY!

Misty: NOOOOOOOOOOO-

...

Rainbow dash and Sonic quietly walked through the maze. Rainbow felt bored with the silence.

Rainbow: sooooo just asking, do you have a girlfriend?

Sonic: no! I feel like having a girlfriend is like a rock. It makes me slow down. If I were to have a girlfriend, she would have to be cool,pretty, and pretty fast.

Rainbow pondered at what he had said. She also saw what he meant.

Sonic: so, you have any boyfriends? Or admirers?

Rainbow blushed.

Rainbow: w-well no. I guess because almost nopony is as fast as me (thinking) except you.

Rainbow felt her heart beating as fast as a sonic boom. She knew she had to tell him how she felt. When Sonic was around, she felt secure, and safe. And... 20% cooler. But could it be possible for a pony and a hedgehog to be girlfriend and boyfriend?

Sonic: Hey Rainbow,

Rainbow: yes?

Sonic: Twilights in trouble!

They two of them gaped as Twilight was fighting off clones of herself. She turned to the two of them.

Twilight: Sonic, Rainbow, HE-

she was interrupted by 4 blast of magic. She then became solid stone.

?: oopsie! Did I say equal Magic? I meant greater Magic!

On a cloud sat Discord. Sonic and rainbow dash got into a stance.

Rainbow: DISCORD!

Discord: hm? Oh, its you rainbow dash! And that rat too!

Sonic and rainbow: Hedgehog!

Discord: eh, same thing! You two might as well give up! The elements are useless!

Rainbow: oh yeah? Bring it on Discord! Me and sonic are going to make you bite the dust!

Discord:It would be fun with copies of you two, but I'm drained. Twilight, attack!

The 2 speed demons fought against the clones. They dodged,punched,kicked,bite, and more. Rainbow couldnt take it anymore.

Rainbow: Sonic, you take care of the clones, I'll handle Discord!

Sonic: Dashie, no!

This was the opportunity Discord had been waiting for. Discord blasted magic at Rainbow. In her place was a statue. Sonic looked whith horror.

Sonic: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**WELL, THATS PART 2. WILL DISCORD WIN? OR WILL SONIC SAVE THE DAY? WHO IS THE MYSTERIOS ALICORN? FIND OUT IN PART 3, REVIEW PLEASE! I NEED AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS TO CONTINUE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi! Sorry about the long wait! Been writing, and getting ready for school! And we got to 104 REVIEWS! Now, the moment you have been waiting for... PART 3! **

**Shadow: nothing is mistys. Half is Hasbro, and the other is sega.**

Sonic: NOOOOOOO!

The copies circled him, ready if he attacked.

Discord: (laughing) That was priceless! And now that the elements are useless, I am free forever!

The elements collapsed, Gray and useless.

Sonic: give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear you to pieces?!

Discord: Easy! Only the elements of harmony can defeat me!

Sonic felt pure rage boiling inside. He wanted revenge. His fur turned black, to fire. His eyes glowed white.

Sonic: That doesn't stop me!

Sonic got into a battle stance.

Discord:this should be fun!

He snapped making the copies charged at him. Sonic smiled evilly.

Sonic:(evil laugh) Bring it on Discord!

Pinkie: OH MY GOSH! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?! I-

Misty: not again! Pinkie, you have got to stop interrupting!

CRASH!

Misty: what was that?

Pinkie: oh! Did I mention that I invited Ditsy?

Misty: oh... no! Ditsy! Stop bouncing on that thunder cloud!

Ditsy: I don't know what went wrong!

Misty: SIGH. Ok. Why don't we go eat some muffins?

Ditsy: Muffin!

Misty: then, I have to continue my story!

Pinkie: oh! Is it when Dar-

Misty:(covers her mouth) DON'T give him away!

...

Sonic used light speed attack, instantly vaporizing the copies of twilight. Discord snapped making more copies of sonic appear. Sonic pointed in the middle of the copies.

Sonic: Fire Blast!

A wave of fire exploded where sonic pointed, knocking out many of the copies. The black copies that were knocked out, formed back normal again.

Discord: they are unstoppable!

The copies molded till they looked like rainbow. They spun around together creating a tornado. Sonic created a fire tornado, and the two collided. They spun together for a few seconds, till Sonics tornado defeated the other tornado. The copies molded again, creating a huge, shapeless monster. Sonic lifted a hand.

Sonic: IGNITE!

Sonic burned white hot fire. He flew through the monster, making it scream and swat at him. The flames spread across the monster. The monster gave out a scream, but it stopped when the flames consumed it. Sonic landed. Discord applauded, making sonic turn his head in his direction.

Discord: that was exhilarating! Your strong for a hedgehog!

Sonic clenched his fist. He was about to attack, when a voice interrupted him.

?:sonic

Sonic: who are you?

?: (laughs) you'll recognize me soon! But for now, control your anger. Hate will not help you save everyone.

Sonic: but he hurt my friends... I have to have revenge!

? Remember the 6 hearts of what makes your friendship special.

The voice disappeared. Sonic powered down till he was normal.

Sonic: (thinking) the 6 hearts... the 6 hearts... I know!

Sonic glared at Discord and smiled.

Sonic: you think you destroyed friendship discord?

The elements of harmony lifted up, and circled around him.

Discord: it can't be!

Sonic: Honesty. I don't lie to my friends if I say I'll get us out of this mess, then What I say is true!

The element of honesty flew to his wrist.

Sonic: laughter. I laugh at danger even when I could die.

Laughter flew to his other wrist.

Sonic:Kindness and generosity. If I didn't have these, I wouldn't be saving this world!

The 2 elements flew to his ankles.

Sonic: loyalty. I could leave my friends and be safe, but I choose not to.

The element of loyalty flew to his neck.

Sonic: Magic. I may not have twilights magic, but I have the magic of friendship!

The tiara flew to his head. It glowed, sending a beam out. A sapphire heart necklace appeared.

Discord: That's impossible!

Sonic: The seventh element. Love. There are 3 kinds of love. Romance, something you really like, and who you care for. I care for all of my friends, no matter what! I represent, the element of love!

The element flew to his neck, next to loyalty. Silver armor appeared on sonic, up to his neck. His eyes glowed Crystal blue. His fur turned white, and his quills were light, sparkly blue and pointed up. A rainbow shot out toward discord.

Discord: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Discord became stone again. Sonic powered down. A familier pink hedghog pounced on him, and hugged him.

Amy: Sonic! Your safe!

Sonic: Amy?! CAN'T... BREATH!

The mane 6 joined into the hug.

Fluttershy: we love you too sonic!

Amy: wait a second!

She let go of sonic, and stared at rainbow.

Amy: do you love sonic?!

Rainbow:(nervous) uh.. no! Of course not! Just a friend! Heh heh! Nothing else!

Amy: (holds out hand and smiles) Good! Then we can be friends!

Tails hugged sonic.

Tails: sonic! I built a teleporter to get to you!

Sonic: not saying I don't like it, but why is everyone hugging me? I didn't die or anything!

Knuckles: I'm not going to hug you! You got us into this mess!

Sonic: (pats knuckles head) don't worry your knuckleheaded head about it! This place if fun!

Knuckles: (smiles) so it was fun landing in a world full of ponies? Or bieng turned to stone? Or-

Sonic: (laughs) ok, I get the point! Let me introduce the mane 6!

In an unknown location...

?: DISCORD was too weak. Do you think you can handle it?

Channeling queen: of course! And I know how.

She looked into her crystal green ball showing the crusaders, and a new crusader that was a colt, whith A darrk coat (skin), Rainbow Dash spiky hair that is Orange colored with yellow stripes and also for it's tail, orange eyes, colt (boy), a bow and a flaming arrow for his cutie-mark. His name was flaming arrow.

Channeling queen: I just need a few fillies...

**Wow! Exactly 1,000 words! Don't complain about Sonics element! I didn't copy awsomecooljay! I agreed sonic represents the element of love. Review please! And what is the changeling queen planning? Who was the second mysterious voice that calmed sonic? I'll try to continue soon! Oh! And sonic became hyper dark sonic! It was all my idea, and anyone can use it! It's when sonic becomes extremely angry!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok! Hey guys! I was so excited, that I decided to go ahead and do chapter 17! And yes, the channeling queens name is Chrysalis. And Dphan764, Yeah I like derpy better actually. I just thought ditsy was appropriate. And here is another clue about the bad guy and the one who calmed sonic. They are both from the same game! And no, the bad guy isn't mephils. I decided to give one villain a more evil role! And finally, you'll see who it is in this chapter! And don't complain please! Like I said, he gets a more evil role!**

**Scootaloo: Finnally! I've been waiting like Forever! To know! And nothing belongs to Misty. Well, enjoy!**

Sonic was running through a dark, cheerless, ponyville. Why was he running? Where is everypony? Suddenly, he felt another's presence, and turned around. A black Alicorn, whith the same cutie mark as lunas appeared in front of him.

Alicorn: It's been a long time, Sonic the Hedgehog!

Sonic: who are you? How do you know me?

Alicorn: I didn't say much last time, due to an "accident" that fat egg had caused.

Sonic: (thinking) eggman? (Out loud) Why can't you just tell me who you are?

The alicorn shot a black bolt at sonic.

Alicorn: In your world, I raise your moon.

Sonic cringed at the bolt, not trying to look hurt.

Alicorn: I have lived for thousands of years, planning ways to destroy all light, and let darkness reign.

Sonic clutched at his chest.

Alicorn: I can create nightmares like you have never imagined.

The alicorn smiled evilly.

Alicorn: I am Dark Gia.

Sonic: AAAAHHH!

Sonic jerked, blinking his eyes in the light. That was all a dream? Rainbow Dash flew down from a tree branch she was napping on.

Rainbow: you ok? I thought I heard you scream!

Sonic: um... yeah. I'll be fine. Just a nightmare.

Rainbow shrugged, and flew back to her favorite branch. Sonic shook his head. Dark Gia? Was it possible?

...

Tails flipped through a book on the history of Equestria. Twilight watched him.

Twilight: Why do I feel this way? When I look at-

Spike: Gasp! You like him don't you?!

Twilight: (blushes) what? What do you mean?

Spike: Tails and Twilight sitting in a tree, K-i-

Twilight: Sshh! Your embarrassing me! Besides, you like Rarity!

Spike: fine! I'll let it slid, for now!

Tails looked up and smiled at Twilight.

Tails: Oh hey Twilight!

Twilight: Did you enjoy the book?

Tails: yeah, and you ponies have a very interesting history.

Twilight: Thank you!

Tails got up, and looked through the books. Twilight still watched him.

Twilight:soo what History does your world have?

Tails: well, I don't know very much. But when Eggman first tried to take over Mobius, Sonic stopped him. Ever since then, Sonic would stop Eggman.

Twilight: What about you?

Tails: well, sonic saved me from these bullies who made fun of my tails, and that I was different.

Twilight: Well, I think your unique.

Tails you really think so?

Twilight: of course!

Tails: my Tails also help me to fly. Like this!

Tails picked up Twilight, and rotated his Tails. He flew around the library with Twilight, then set her down. Twilight had a huge smile.

Twilight: Wow! Now I know why Rainbow loves to fly so much!

Tails: It also helps me a lot!

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Twilight: Spike! Who and what was that?!

Spike came running , panting.

Spike:Everyone In ponyville is trying to get in!

Spike pointed at the Windows. Almost everyone they knew we're trying to get in!

Spike: They look like zombies!

Tails: I don't like the look at this! We gotta get out, but how?

Twilight: (screams) they are busting in!

Tails scooped them up.

Tails: Hang on!

Tails flew through the chimminy, and landed on a thick branch, setting them down.

Spike: we got to get to the others! Something's up!

Twilight: your right spike! You stay here, in case something happens. Tails and I will go warn the others.

Spike: (salutes) yes mal"m!

Tails picked up Twilight again, and flew off to warn the others.

...

Pinkie: Take that! And that!

Amy: don't you dare touch us, you zombie ponies!

Pinkie threw pies at the ponies on top of a shelf. Amy swung her hammer, when a pony missed pinkies pies, and tried to climb up to them.

Amy: why are these ponies attacking us?

Pinkie: I don't know! A Fox is carrying a purples unicorn is coming this way!

Pinkie was about to throw a cherry pie, when Amy stopped her.

Amy: wait! It's twilight and Tails!

Twilight used her horn, to pick up the 2 pinks. When they finally got to a safe spot on a hill,They were Tired.

Amy: wait a second! Where is sonic? WHAT IF THE ZOMBIES GOT HIM?!

Pinkie:Gasp! AND RAINBOW, AND RARITY, AND APPLEJACK, AND KNUCKLES, AND FLUTTERSHY!

Tails: you girls stay here. I'm gonna go and get the others!

Twilight: I'm coming too!

The 2 raced off toward sweet apple acres. The rest of thier Friends were fighting off ponies, except for Fluttershy who was hiding behind a tree.

Twilight: Tails! Fly a bit lower! That way I can get them all at once!

Tails: sure thing Twilight!

Tails flew a bit lower. It was hard, but Twilight managed to pick them all up.

Knuckles: put me down! I want to fight!

Applejack: Are you serious?!

Sonic: never mind knuckles. He always wants to stay and fight!

Soon, they were back at the safe spot.

Pinkie: RAINBOW!

Amy: SONIC!

The 2 of them hugged the speed demons.

Amy: we found something!

The 2 of them showed the a spot behind the hill. It was a field of green cacoons with ponies inside!

Rarity: oh my goodness! So those other ponies were imposters!

Sonic: we need to get those ponies out, and get rid of those fake ones!

**Sorry if it wasn't so good! But who are the fake ponies? How will the 9 hero's save the day this time? Where are the crusaders? How will everyone react in reviews of the bad guy? JUST TO REMIND YOU! Dark Gia has a better roll as a villain in this story! REVIEW PLEASE! I need 10 REVIEWS TO CONTINUE! And please don't be mean! Just let me know how to become better!or how I did!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Just a letter to a guest named spy girl! Fans, and people who love this story can skip it! I will delete this in 2 days!...**

**WHAT THE HAY IS YOUR PROBLEM?! I DID NOT MAKE DARK GAIA! HE IS FROM SONIC UNLEASHED! I HAD NO IDEA MY FRIEND ASHLEY MADE A NEW CUTIE MARK CRUSADER! PINKIE PIE PROMISE! I AM NOT I REPEAT, NOT COPYING HER WORK! ASHLEY EVEN HELPED ME WHITH THIS STORY BY GIVING ME SOME IDEAS! I THOUGHT A TRAILER MIGHT BE A GOOD IDEA! OTHER PEOPLE MADE TRAILERS TOO! SHE INSPIRED ME!IF YOUR GOING TO ACT THIS WAY, DON'T READ MY STORY!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! Yep! Finally got a hater of my story! But Just to let everyone know, I'm never gonna stop! So enough chit chat, and let's get on whith the story!**

**Chrysalis: None of this is mistys. Love this story, and I will devour your love!**

The heroes managed to free all the ponies. The changeling, seeing they were outnumbered, took off.

Pinkie: This calls for a PARTY!

Sonic: I wouldn't start celebrating if I was you pinkie...

Sonic held up a scroll whith a green signature on it. They all gathered around to read it...

_You ponies and... whatever the other creatures are, May have defeated my changeling army, and freed the ponies, but I __Have who call themselves the cutie mark crusaders! If you want to see them again, you have three days to come and get them! They will be harmed if you take the elements of harmony whith you._

_ Signed,_

_ Chrysalis, Queen of the Changelings_

Applejack :oh no! Apple bloom!

Rarity: Sweety belle!

Rainbow: let's go save them!

Tails: wait, what if this is a trap?

Knuckles: how can it be a trap?

Fluttershy: well, she did say that she would hurt them if we brought the elements!

Twilight: see!

Sonic: we won't need them whith the 10 of us, and these guys!

Sonic took out his 2 chaos emeralds, one was green, and the other was red.

Amy: we better get going if we want to save them on time!

Applejack: well first stop, the evergreen forest!

Fluttershy: eep!

...

Chrysalis watched the heroes race into the everfree forest.

Chrysalis: perfect! It's going just as I planned!

Apple Bloom: Apple Jack is gonna buck you flank!

Scootaloo: Sonic and Rainbow too!

Sweetly belle: Twilight is gonna-

Flaming arrow: why aren't you saying rarity?

Sweetly belle: well... um... Pinkie is gonna-

Flaming arrow: (hoof faced)

Chrysalis: almost over! Almost over!

...

Sonic walked silently, thinking of his dream. Dark Gaia? How did he get to this world? He shuddered at the memory at bieng a werehog. He didn't want that to return again. Rainbow Dash flew up next to sonic.

Rainbow: hey sonic. You ok? Your awfully quiet!

Pinkie: yeah! And your smile is turned upside down !

Sonic: yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about something.

Rainbow: well... ok.

Pinkie: (stares at sonic like she did whith applejack)

Sonic: (smiles a bit) I'm. Fine pinkie!

Pinkie: okie dokie locie!

Amy: is it just me, or is it getting dark?

Sonic: Dark?

Rainbow: yeah, the suns going down! Are you scared?!

Sonic ran off.

Twilight: where's he going?

Tails: probably wanting to explore before dark.

Knuckles: sounds like sonic.

Applejack: well, does anyone have anything to eat?

Pinkie: I got cupcakes!

The moon raised up high into the sky. A roar echoed through the forest.

Fluttershy: w-w- what was that?!

Rarity: mabey it's a timber wolf.

Twilight: we better be careful.

Applejack: good thing I brought the pans to drive them away!

Rainbow lifted into the sky.

Amy: where are you going?

Rainbow: I'm gonna find sonic.

Amy: I'm coming too!

Tails: I think it's best if you stay Amy. Rainbow can find sonic really fast!

Rainbow flew through the forest, dodging trees. She soon spotted a familiar form.

Rainbow: sonic?

She flew closer and gasped.

Rainbow: SWEET CELESTIA!

**Well, sorry! I was in a rush! What happened to sonic? Will our heroes save the crusaders? Review please!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone! Got freetime, so I went a head and wrote this chapter!**

**Lyra: Nothing belongs to Misty and- GASP! Are you a human?!**

**Misty: well, for now but I'm origa-**

**Lyra: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! HUMANS! HANDS!**

**Misty: ok! Let's just continue!**

Rainbow Dash flew at high speed through the forest. She could smell the terrible breath of the pack of timber wolves!

(Misty: ha! Gotcha! Thought that she saw sonic huh?)

She managed to avoid a tree, in the nick of time.

Rainbow: I can't see! Whith their nighttime eyesight, I'll never make it!

She bumbed into a branch, and fell on a Bush of thorns. She winced at all the thorns. The timber wolves saw her, and began stalking toward her, licking thier lips. Rainbow Dash closed her eyes, waiting for them to pounce. Suddenly, something stood over her, and gave an earspliting roar.

Rainbow:(thinking) oh great! Another one!

The timber wolves snarled, but retreated back into the forest. When Rainbow turned around, Whoever saved her stood in the shadows making it hard to see.

?: what are you doing out here alone dashie?

Rainbow: immediantly recognized the voice.

Rainbow: Sonic? I've been looking for you! Let's go back, before anymore timber wolves come back!

Sonic didn't move.

Sonic: I'm gonna wait until morning.

Rainbow: why morning? Why not now?

Sonic: promise not to scream. In fact, pinkie pie promise.

Rainbow: um... cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.

Sonic emerged out of the shadows. You could kind of tell it was sonic, but it was hard whith the white fangs, long fur, claws, and looked a bit stronger. Rainbow had to cover her mouth to keep from screaming.

Rainbow: Sonic! What in equestria happened to you?!

Sonic: somehow, I got my werehog form back. It only happens when it's night. That's why I was going to stay away until morning.

Rainbow: well, your not going to run off forever. C'mon, we can explain to the others!

She lifted her wings, but felt extreme pain.

Rainbow: I think I broke my wings!

Whithout hesitation, sonic picked her up, and stretched out his arm to a branch, and swung through.

Sonic: as a werehog, I lose my speed, so the fastest way to get back is to swing through.

Soon, they were both back where thier Friends were. Of course, everyone except Tails and Amy screamed when they saw Sonic.

Sonic: guys, it's me!

sonic set Rainbow down.

Sonic: Dashie broke her wings.

Rarity: good thing I brought bandages!

She got to work, fixing up rainbows wings.

Tails: how is it that your a werehog again?

Sonic: well, I think Dark Gaia somehow got into this world.

Amy: but how can he get here?!

Sonic: well, he does have a lot of power. And he isnt a mindless beast, you know.

Fluttershy: aw! You are so cute chip!

Sonic: chip?!

Chip flew onto sonic.

Chip: Sonic!

They high fived each other.

Sonic: how did you get here?!

Chip: well, I was asleep whith dark gia, when I felt him leaving the planet! I followed him, and I ended up here!

Knuckles: wait a second! Explain what's going on please!

(Remmember. Knuckles wasn't in sonic unleashed)

They explained to knuckles and the ponies.

Pinkie: so your a monster at nighttime, and a hedgehog in daytime?

Sonic: yep!

Applejack: then I guess we have 2 quest!

Chip: and does anyone have chocolate?!

Pinkie: I do!

The heroes ventured forth into the evergreen forest. Soon, it was morning, and sonic was in his normal form. They were now beyond the evergreen forest.

Twilight: Wow! Nopony ever went farther than this! I don't even think it's on the map!

Fluttershy: It looks so... peaceful!

Indeed it was. As far as the eye could see, there were fields of flowers, and butterflies.

Sonic: well, we can't stay and enjoy the view, we got to keep going.

They walked through the flowers and lush green fields. Suddenly, a peculiar purple bird flew to the side of them and sang a song.

Fluttershy: it sounds like he's trying to tell us something!

Bird: _These flowers of paradise may seem sweet,_

_But inside they will make you sleep forever._

_Do not stop, and keep running,_

_Or you are doomed FOREVER!_

The bird flew off. Knuckles yawned.

Knuckles: it looks like it's working!

Sonic: We better (yawn!) Get out before it's to late!

Sonic and rainbow gathered thier Friends, and zoomed off, until they came to an entrance of a rocky wasteland.

Twilight: I think this leads to the Changelings!

Pinkie: Then let's go kick some changeling butt!

Fluttershy: or not!

...

Chrysalis put her hooves to her ears. The crusaders kept singing diffrent songs.

Flaming arrow: what should we sing next?!

Chrysalis:NOTHING! JUST BE QUIET!

sweetly belle: winter wrap up?

Scootaloo: but it's not winter!

Apple bloom: I still like that song!

Sweetly belle: ok! And a one, and a 2 and A-Amy

Crystals: NOOOOOO!

She glared at her clock. Just one more days, then this will be all over!

**well! That's it for today! Be the first to review-**

**Chip: and you get to have some chocolate!**

**Misty: I missed chip, so I added him into the story. I hope you liked it!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everypony! Let me quickly explain about dark gia and light gia/chip. As they were asleep in the core of mobius, Dark Gia (somehow) sensed sonic leaving whith the chaos emeralds. Dark Gia successfully attached his energy form to the chaos emeralds, bringing him to mobius, but also brought chip. Bieng too early, dark gia and chip lost thier powers again. Dark Gia lost his body, but made him able to change into his alicorn form, or mist form. Bieng in mist form also makes him able to possessed people or ponies. The only ones immune to his possessing powers is chip and sonic. Well, hoped that helped! **

**Chip: nothing belongs to misty. And the chocolate goes to sonicblaster!**

The heroes walked silently through the wastelands.

Fluttershy: I like quiet, but it's too quiet!

Fluttershy was right. There was no wind or any talking, even pinkie! Amy got close to sonic.

Amy: it feels like we arent alone...

Knuckles: we have to be prepared. Anything could try to attack us.

Right then, a strange beast leaped at the group making Amy scream. Rainbow punched the creature, knocking it unconscious.

Sonic: what was that?!

Twilight: according to my book, it was a Sefnentouras. Their very rare, and are said to eat ponies flesh.

Fluttershy:(faints)

Rarity: the sooner we save the girls, the better!

Amy: That's going to give me nightmares...

They finally came to chrysalis castle.

Door: how is a Pegasus like a writting desk?

Twilight: I think it's a password.

Rainbow: I don't think thier both awesome will work?

Pinkie: ooh ooh! ME ME ME!

Sonic: uh... both have 4 legs?

Pinkie: PICK ME! PICK ME!

RARITY: can take you to far places?

Amy: that's a good one!

Pinkie:I KNOW! I KNOW!

Applejack: yes pinkie?

Pinkie: I don't know!

Knuckles: HOW IS THAT POSSIBLY-

door: correct.

The door swung open, showing chrysalis whith the crusaders.

Crusaders: stop copying me!

Chrysalis: I mean it!

Crusaders: I mean it!

Chrysalis: why you little-

Applejack: Apple bloom!

Rarity: sweetly belle!

Scootaloo: I wish I had a sister...

Chrysalis: so! You finally came!

Applejack: let them go!

Chrysalis: Changelings! Feed!

Rainbow: oh you wanna do this the hard way?

Amy: (takes out a hammer) bring it!

The Changelings charged. Sonic fought the changeling queen, and the others fought the army.

Flaming arrow: Yeah! This is awesome!

The heroes kept fighting. Tails got knocked down by a mob. A strange alicorn whith a question mark for a cutie mark shot the mob. He disappeared before tails could say thank you.

Tails: who was that?

Chrysalis: enough!

The evil queen shot Sonics friends, trapping them in gooy cacoons.

Queen: that's better!

Twilight: let us go!

Queen: (laughing) it's funny. How all of you expected to come, defeat me, then save your little fillies. The answer is obvious of why I kiddnapped these annoying fillies in the first place!

Pinkie: I love guessing games! A party?! Or what about brunch?!

Queen: Brunch.

Twilight: oh no!

Chrysalis: Yes! Imagine, how much power you could have whith all that love from all of you! That's why I lured you here!

Tails: I knew it was a trap!

Chrysalis: and that's not all! There comes a time when my magic becomes stronger! Tonight, I will be invincible!

Rainbow: not before we beat you!

Chrysalis: oh, it won't be me. After I drain all the love out of Sonic, he will be under my control!

Knuckles: just saying, that is a pretty clever plan...

Amy: No! NOT MY SONIC! I DIDN'T MARRY HIM YET!

Rainbow: (rolls eyes)

Sonic got into a battle stance.

Chrysalis:I wouldn't do that if I were you.

She shot magic at the cacoons. Sonics friends chocked.

Sonic: Let them go!

She released her Magic. She smiled and laughed madly. The moon rose, but something was wrong. It was green! Twilight grouned.

Tails: twilight? Are you ok?

Twilight: I- I feel...

Her eyes glowed bright white. Her horn shown, disintegrating the cacoons. Her eyes went back to normal.

Twilight: for a second, my Magic felt really strong! I couldn't control it!

Sonic trembled. Purple smoke surrounded him. He transformed into a werehog, but something was diffrent. Sonics eyes were glowing! Sonic leaped at chrysalis. Chrysalis dodged, but sonic still dealt a powerful blow, leaving a scar on her cheek. She sent a blast of magic toward sonic, and sonic sent a funnel of magic at her magic.

Sonic: you don't understand Love.

Twilight: Or having friends!

Applejack: resting from a good days work.

Amy: Bieng saved!

Knuckles: protecting others.

Rarity: you don't have fashion!

Fluttershy: cute bunnies!

Pinkie pie: you need to lighten up! You don't have parties!

Rainbow: you will never feel the awesome feeling of winning!

Tails: Or look at your accomplishment, and feel good!

Chrysalis: No!

Sonic: Time to end this!

Twilight: thier gonna blow!

They all ducked.

KABOOM!

Everyone looked. Sonic stood thier, and the changeling queen was gone.

Applejack: where did she go?

Chip: I think she's dead.

Before they could say anything...

Fluttershy: The Princess!

They all ran out, and sure enough, there was princess Celestia and spike! They were both beat up, and had bandages.

Twilight: Spike! What happened to you?!

Twilight hugged her assistant.

Spike: well, the Changelings came back. Celestia came, and helped fight them. A strange alicorn came-

Tails: did it have a question mark for a cutie mark?

Spike: yeah! I wonder who he is! He helped us, and all of a sudden, the Changelings screamed and disappeared! They said something about "mother is dead". The alicorn then disappeared.

Chip: I guess thier mother is Chrysalis.

Spike: who and what is that?!

Sonic: that's chip. He controls the day in my world.

Spike: Sonic?! What happened to you?

Sonic: it's a long story.

Scootaloo: I can't believe it! I was saved by sonic and rainbow dash! Best. Day. Ever!

Sweetly belle: you call getting kiddnapped awesome?

Flaming arrow: well, bieng saved by the best heroes in equestria yes!

Twilight: how did you create that blast sonic? Werehog powers?

Sonic: I don't know.

Celestia: a magic blast?

Twilight: it happened to me too. Is there something about it?

Celestia: another sign... It's alright Twilight Sparkle. Just interesting. When I am fully healed, I will award all of you by throwing a gala, in honor of the heroes of equestria.

**Well, that's it! Next time the heroes are going to the gala! What was celestia talking about? Will sonic wear a tuxedo? Review please! Oh, and I'm going to do a quick chapter in my other story. I will do the next chapter in this story sometime this week. (canterlot voice) AGAIN REVIEW AND BE NICE, OR ELSE YOU WILL-**

**sonic: calm down misty! Don't scare them!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Now the moment we've been waiting for... THE GALA! And to answer the question people have been asking me... sorry. Ocs will not be part of the main story. They can interact with the main characters, and appear often, but won't be doing a lot of right there moments. Like background ponies. Sorry! It's hard doing 10 characters already, so please don't be mad! My sister and I drew out the new mane 6 outfits for the story, and Sonics outfit. But enough chit chat.**

**Pinkie: Nothing belongs to Misty like that pie over there.**

Princess celestia closed a scroll. How was it possible? She shook her head. Suddenly, a familier black alicorn with a mane of stars entered.

Luna: Celestia, you have been here all day!

Celestia: I'm sorry Luna. I'm just nervous.

Luna: what is it?

Celestia: I dreamed last night that a strange pony was telling me something. Like a warning.

Luna: do you remember any of his words?

Celestia: He said, "a dark knight is coming quickly." But I do not know who is the knight.

Luna: I had a simalier dream, but he told me to seek the answer in the house of knowledge.

Celestia: that isn't hard to figure out. The library.

Luna: shall we search?

Celestia picked up a letter that Twilight had sent of them coming.

Celestia: I am going to give this mission to the heroes of equestria. I have a feeling that only they can unlock the secret to this mystery.

...

Amy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Amy raced to each pony.

Amy: Sonic is finally gonna dance with me! He said so!

Rainbow:why you?

Sonic: I lost a bet to Knuckles.

Rainbow: oh...

Rarity emerged from her boutique. Tails,chip, and knuckles followed. They were wearing tuxedos, each by thier personality and abilities.

Sonic: (laughing) I can't believe your wearing a tux knucklehead!

Knuckles: Your up next!

Sonic began backing away from Rarity.

Sonic: No! I'm fine! I don't need A- I gotta go!

Sonic tried to run, but Rarity picked him up with her magic. Sonic held on to a nearby cart.

Rarity: Sonic! Let go!

Sonic: N- Never!

Twilight threw the Cart of cabbages.

Random pony: My cabbages!

(Sorry, just had to add that!)

Rarity dragged sonic into the boutique and shut the door.

_2 minutes later.._

Rarity: He's finnished!

Sonic came out. His suit was white and gold, with shiny blue sapphire bolts at the edge .

Sonic: Wow Rarity! Your not good, your awesome!

Rarity blushed at the comment.

Rarity: thank you sonic.

Pinkie jumped into the boutique.

Pinkie: Now it's our turn!

All the girls rushed in. A few seconds later, they came out. The boys were almost blinded.

Boys: woah!

Twilights dress had white star, diamond swirls. The background was lavender, and on her head was her element of Magic, but was decorated with more diamonds that winked in the light. Fluttershys dress was the same, except embedded with emeralds. On her neck was a crystal green leaf. Her hair was pulled back whith her element of kindness. Pinkies dress was frilly pink, and blue, with candies and small balloons decorated. Her hair was still frizzy, but her neck had her element of Laughter . Rarity wore a red dress, almost covered with rubies. Her hair was put up (like in boast buster episode) . Her element was changed a bit to be like a crown. Applejack had a stunning cowgirl outfit of green, Brown, and red. Her boots were sharper, and her hair was in a tight braid. Her element was sitting on her hat. Rainbow dashs dress had her Rainbow streak, but every step she took, it simmered and flashed. Her hooves had rainbow, shiny slippers. Her hair was smoothed out a bit, and element was on her neck. Amy walked out and twirled around. Her dress reached down to her feet, and was red and pink. Around her waist was bright shiny red ribbon. Her quills was brushed down. She wore a sapphire heart necklace.

Amy: How do we look?

Sonic: you look...

Tails: stunning!

Chip: Wow! I've never seen such beautiful dresses!

Twilight: good thing I knew a growing spell!

Amy slipped her hand into Sonics hand.

Amy: then What are we waiting for?!

Spike jumped onto the carriage.

Spike: Let's make it the best night ever!

...

Rainbow blinked her eyes open.

Pinkie: you fell asleep! You gotta stay awake silly dilly!

Rainbow: sorry! If I could fly, I would be there in ten seconds flat!

Rarity: but I worked so hard on that dress, and your hair!

Twilight: we're here!

The carriage stopped. The girls stepped out.

Amy: Canterlot is beautiful!

The boys soon joined the girls. In a blink of an eye (literally) they were in the ballroom.

Chip and spike: Wow!

Applejack: you could say that again! It's a really fancy room!

Chip: not the room, the food!

Spike and chip ran to the buffet table. Twilight rolled her eyes.

Twilight: what should we do first?

As if to answer her question, the orchestra began to play.

Amy: Dance!

Sonic was about to run, but knuckles pushed him toward Amy.

Sonic: fine! But I'm only doing this cause of the bet!

The two began to dance across the room. Knuckles held out his hand to Applejack.

Applejack:(blushing) oh shucks! I ain't much of a dancer!

Knuckles: Me neither.

The two walked together. Tails blushed at Twilight.

Tails: J-just wondering, do you want to dance twilight? I know I'm young but-

Twilight:YES!

Everyone stared at her.

Twilight: uh... I mean, yes.

Rainbow watched the three couples dance. She saw rarity bieng crowded by fancypants guys. Fluttershy was probably off to see the animals. One pony couple were watching Sonic and Amy.

Pony lady: Isn't that the hero sonic and his friends?

Pony guy: yes, and the pink hedgehog and sonic seems to be more than just friends! He should defiantly marry her one day.

Rainbow, for some reason, felt jealousy. She secretly kicked the pony on the flank, sending him flying through the air. Her ears went down. Mabey they were right. She was a pony, and he was a hedgehog. Amy and sonic could be a good couple... right? Her ears pricked back up when sonic walked up to her.

Sonic:finally!

Rainbow: don't you like Amy?

Sonic: yeah, but as a friend. She thinks we are meant to be together, but I really don't think so. So, ever danced?

Rainbow: what- you mean- but-

Sonic grinned and held out his hand.

Sonic: Don't worry, (I can't believe I'm saying this, but) we will take it nice and slow.

The two started to dance.

Applejack: look! Sonic and Rainbow are dancing! I've never seen rainbow willing to dance before!

Knuckles: what do you mean willing?

Applejack:the last guy that asked her was never seen again.

Rainbow felt like she was in heaven.

Rainbow: (thinking) why are you doing this rainbow?! This isn't cool, this is ... 20% cooler!

Was sonic just doing this to be nice? Sonic isn't the kind to just do romantic stuff all of a sudden. Mabey, just mabey he...

A scream filled the air.

Rainbow: Fluttershy!

The gang ran to the garden. Someone dressed in black armor, was holding fluttershy under an arm.

Twilight: Fluttershy!

Rainbow: let her go or I'll-

Black knight: or what?

The knight laughed.

Black knight: if you try to hurt me, I will hurt this pony even more.

Fluttershy: p-please! I didn't do anything!

Tails: who are you anyways?!

Black knight: you may call me the black knight.

Sonic: a knight would never threaten to hurt innocents, or cower!

Black knight: Ha ha! I see you remember your lessons well, sir sonic, Knight of the wind!

Sonic: king Arthur?!

Arthur: thanks to a friend of mine, I have risen again!

Knuckles: so that story was true?

Sonic: and you didn't believe me!

Twilight: but I read that king Arthur was good!

Sonic: well, it's a long story.

Arthur: I have come back for revenge, and for my crown. Meet me at the ruins of this world for a to the death duel. Then I will return this pony.

Arthur disappeared with fluttershy.

All: FLUTTERSHY!

**Sorry for the wait! Pretty exciting huh?! I wanted to add some excitement and romance. Will sonic defeat king Arthur again? Will they save fluttershy? Is rainbow becoming less cool?**

**Rainbow: NO! Review if you think I'm still awesome!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone! I will do this chapter, then I will have to continue one of my other stories (yes, I'm working on 3). The readers are begging for me to go on. You don't have to read it. Rainbow is really happy that all of you think she is still awesome! And I know characters seem to just drop in, but it's to surprise. I don't like to ease in all the time. let's go!**

**Rainbow: thanks everypony! It makes me feel 20% cooler! None of it is Misty s. **

" We think this sword will do." Princess Celestia placed a beautiful sword in Sonics hands. It's designing was flawless, and had gold, and rainbow. Luna stared at the sword seriously. "That sword was horn crafted hundreds of years ago. May it bring you victory." Sonic grinned and his eyes flashed like he was holding something he already knew about. "Thanks princesses!" Knuckles crossed his arms. "What about us?" Celestia turned her attention to the others. " We have felt a strong power in a sacred library. The Hope." "THE HOPE?!" Twilight looked really excited. "I thought it was just an old pony tale!" Princess luna smiled in amusement. "Yes, The legendary library exist, but it will take all your power to get there. Concentrate on the word Acorn." Knuckles burst out laughing, till Twilight stared at him, angrily. " Knuckles! This isn't an ordinary library, it's magical!" Sonic sped off, while Twilight was talking about magic, and the legend of the hope. Rainbow held her hooves up to her ears. "Knuckles, never do something like that again!"

...

("With me" sonic and the black knight boss)

Sonic held up his sword, blocking the incoming blow. His opponent pressed on, almost forcing Sonic to kneel. Sonic grunted under the pressure, " This guy is strong! I am going to need to rely on my speed and agility." Sonic kicked Aurthur`s legs,making him land on his back. Sonic waited till he was up. They ran at each other again. Sonic made a swipe at Arthur's chest, but Aurthur blocked it. Aurthur charged into sonic with his shield, making the blue hero fall. The king lifted his sword to finnish him, but sonic rolled away on time. Aurthur`s sword got stuck between the two rocks, but managed to let it loose. He parred , but sonic made a circular motion with his sword, and quickly thrust it into the evil kings chest. Aurthur clutched his chest, then fell over. Sonic pointed the sword at the almost dead king.

The king laughed, but it sounded weak. " You think you are so clever aren't you? "

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you really think I just wanted revenge? This was all part of the plan. With you around those ponies, the elements get stronger with friendship. And we don't want that to happen."

Sonic gritted his teeth," So you led me away so that my friends will be in danger? They aren't weak you know. They can protect themselves when they need to."

Arthur simply laughed again. " those ponies? Compared to my master, they are only tiny ants. " sonic thought for a second. He must be referring to dark gia. With Fluttershy gone, the others won't stand a chance, and the elements are useless without kindness. He would have to find them. He took out his red chaos emerald. "I mostly prefer to run, but CHAOS CONTROL!" Sonic was gone. Aurthur disappeared. A certain red and black Hedgehog was staring at the spot sonic was. "He doesn't know what they really want. If I know Faker, he will let himself get killed. " a Griffin landed next to him. " why are we doing this again? I am not GOING To help rainbow dash." Shadow never took his eyes off. " If they don't know the truth, our two worlds, and possibly the universe will be plunged into horror and chaos."

"So we are also doing this to save ourselves?"

" If we want to stay alive, then we are going to have to do a bit of detectives work."

...

"I can't believe it!" The group was reading an old book. Applejack stared at the page in shock."this has us!" The book showed a picture of the girls defeating nightmare moon. Amy stared with respect. "Wow! I didn't know you guys did that!" Twilight put the book back. She scanned through the titles. "I read that this library holds all the stories and legends of equestria!" "WHAT IN THE NAME OF PINK!" pinkie pie ran up, and shoves a book in twilights face. "Guess what that is! The others crowded around. Twilight looked at the title. She trotted up to a old looking pony."excuse me, but how did this story get here?" The stallion shifted his spectacles. " It just came today. It came like all the other books do." Tails held it. "What could it mean?" The stallion mysteriously stared at them, "you may check it out, but be careful. Some books of knowledge are guarded for a reason." The library disappeared and they were outside.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Rarity screamed as a black Dragon swooped down toward them. Knuckles pushed them down just in time. "Are you guys crazy?! You don't just stand there!" The Dragon swerved back toward them. "Stand back!" Twilight lighted her horn. She sent a flash of light toward the Dragon. It roared in fury. It sent a wave of black fire at thier direction. Suddenly, a rainbow dome surrounded them, blocking the fire. Sonic was holding the harmony sword up, creating the dome. "Knuckles, tails, amy, now!" The sonic heroes jumped toward the Dragon sending tons of blows. "Yeeeehaw!" Applejack roped the dragons neck. She held on, despite the strong tugs. The other mane 5 (fluttershy is gone now remember?) The Dragon broke free, and used his wings to brush off the heroes, knocking them to the ground. The Dragon glared at them, "That purple unicorn has something that I want." Twilight began to gallop off with the book. The Dragon was about to fly after her, but Tails picked her up, and fleece off, too fast for the huge Dragon. He flew off. Rainbow Dash tried to fly after the Dragon, but it disappeared in the distance. "Yeah, fly away you big bag of rocks!"

The two brianiacs landed in the middle of the evergreen forest. Twilight nodded to tails. "Thanks tails, you saved me again!" Tails blushed "your welcome." Twilight held up the book. "At least we got this. What's so important about it?" tails picked up a kind of gem. "Hey! A chaos emerald!"A fog drifted up, and they began to cough. "Careful! Don't breath it in!" "To late! Already did!" Twilight felt dizzy and kept blinking. Tails yawned. "We need to get out or-" he fell asleep. Twilight blinked a few times, trying to stay awake, but only saw a shadow wash over her vision. She only heard someone say , "CHAOS CONTROL!"

**Well! That was exciting, huh? SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG IS BACK! What is so special about that book? Who was that Dragon? Will Gilda and Shadow find out the villains plot? What did that old stallion mean? What happened to Tails and Twilight? Find out next time! Review if you want the next chapter!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone! Here it is! Oh, and I'm taking requests.**

**Sonic: None of it is Misty s. Enjoy!**

Shadow creeped behind an old column. It would have been easier if he had a chaos emerald. Gilda landed next to him. Shadow stared at her impatiently," well?" "No one here." Shadow thought this through for a second. " There is. I can feel it." He was about to step out, when Gilda grabbed him. Shadow was going to make an angry comment, when he saw someone walk in. "I think we found our first clue." The one who walked in had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a blue dress. Shadow stood like a statue. Gilda shook him. "Shadow, what is it?" Shadows eyes widened. "Maria."

...

Tails sat up. He felt dizzy. He blinked at the familiar surroundings. "Twilights library?" He elbowed Twilight, making her get up." How did we get here?!" Tails shrugged. Somehow, they teleported back to her place. Twilight held up the book she was carrying. Suddenly, it glowed. "Familier Royal unicorn detected." The book opened, and landed on her table. Tails pointed to a picture. Twilight, it's all of the elements and your friends!" Sure enough, It contained a picture of The mane 6 defeating Nightmare Moon. Suddenly, they were sucked in! Tails and Twilight watched as the girls wielded the elements. Nightmare Moon screamed while the rainbow enveloped her. Twilight smiled as she watched what had happened. " when we first became friends!" The scene changed to Sonics birthday. Tails was confused. " Sonics birthday? Why would it show this?" All of Sonics friends were talking and laughing (of course shadow didn't), and Amy was trying to hug sonic. Twilights eyes lit up.

"All of you are friends! Just like how we are!"

The scene changed again. It showed The ponies against Discord. Twilight had made a bubble around her friends, protecting them from Discords power.

" we were there for each other, and helped one another, because we cared."

Then everything disappeared. It reappeared, but this time, everyone was with them. Including Fluttershy. Pinkie squeezed fluttershy into a tight hug. "Your Ok!" Suddenly, a bright light appeared, and the librarian pony walked out of the light. "I suppose your wondering where you are, and who I am. I am Star swirl the Bearded." The ponies gasped, while the sonic heroes looked confused. " I have summoned you all here for help." Star swirl lighted his horn, and an image of Chip appeared. Seeing his friends reminded sonic... "hey, where's chip?!" Star swirl changed the image. "That is the problem. I'm afraid the princesses are gone too. At least One could have already..." what?" Twilight looked really worried. She was very close to the princesses. Star swirl shook his head. " Dark Gia keeps spreading darkness throughout your world, affecting all kinds of ponies. It might have already changed Luna. Light gia and Celestia cannot survive eternal darkness. So they are whith the sun... for now." Applejack speed the ground. " What kind of darkness? How can we stop it?"

"The darkness is not physical. Dark Gia is stretching it across Equestria, and Mobius. It's affect is that it is realising ponies or enemies from the past, that were supposed to be gone or defeated. Which is why I am here." His old eyes flashed with wisdom. "You all are going to be tested. Dark Gia will try to make you into an opposite of your true self, and will torment you in your dreams with temptations and desires.. For now, there is nothing you can do to stop him, but you must find the last 2 chaos emeralds to defeat him." He walked to Sonic and whispered something in his ear. Sonic nodded. "I promise." The old pony disappeared, and all of them were in the library. Applejack spoke up first, " We got to find those emeralds."

**Well, thats it for now! I made a new forum for all sonic and Mlp fans! Copy and paste... myforums/mistythehedgehogsonicfan/4873914/ and then your there! I MADE IT PAST 200 REVIEWS! so I need all of the people who have been reading this to send in ocs please! I will be using all of them in a bonus chapter! Review please!**


End file.
